Desesperación
by Earline Nathaly
Summary: SemiAU: Astrid jamás creyó que iría en busca de una leyenda, pero ahora que Berk necesita ayuda más que nunca, está dispuesta a pagar cualquier precio por salvar a su gente. De cualquier manera, al final el precio no puede ser tan alto si es Hiccup con quien pacta el contrato.
1. Primera Noche

Ok, ¿alguien se dio cuenta? ¿no? Perfecto jaja ok, había publicado esto como el segundo capitulo de "Retales", pero después de consultarlo con la almohada cambié de opinión y… aquí está. Como historia independiente.

Quería publicar el capítulo que ya estoy escribiendo de "Retales", que será un request que me hicieron, pero entonces me inscribí al reto de Halloween del mes de octubre, y aunque aún falta mucho para Halloween, pues ya terminé el oneshot participante y pues… he aquí.

De verdad espero que les guste. Me esforcé mucho por que no quedara como lectura de típica prepuberta, así que espero sus comentarios y opiniones. Serán bastante apreciados para saber si salió decente o no :)

Por cierto, es mi primer "T". (Que Dios me ampare, yo juraba que no podría escribir rango T ni aunque quisiera y mírenme ahora) Déjenme saber si piensan que la clasificación es correcta, por favor.

* * *

**Desesperación**

Categoría: HTTYD

Genero: Suspense, Romance.

Clasificación: T

Paring: Hiccstrid

Palabras: 5,981

One-shot

_"Esta historia participa en el reto temático de Octubre "La Maldición de Berk" en el foro "Canciones del Antiguo Berk"._

Resumen: Semi-AU: La isla de Berk ha sido invadida por Berserkers y otras tribus enemigas, diezmando a sus habitantes tanto vikingos como dragones. La única esperanza para salvar lo que queda de la aldea es la leyenda de un monstruo y su Night Fury que según se cuenta, pueden derrotar cualquier ejército en menos de una noche. Astrid está dispuesta a pagar cualquier precio por salvar a su gente.

* * *

Llevaba más de cuatro horas volando. Sabía que Stormfly estaba cansada y adolorida, que casi no había comido en las últimas semanas, que era cruel de su parte exigirle tanto, pero Astrid no estaba en mejores condiciones que su compañera. Lo único en su mente, sin embargo, era que tenía que lograrlo, tenía que llegar. Era su única alternativa.

La noche era obscura y sólo la luna creciente iluminaba con su luz argentina el camino que Astrid había escuchado en las leyendas, el camino hacia una isla que ni siquiera sabía si existía. Era estúpido y arriesgado, pero ¿qué otra opción tenía? ¿Esperar pacientemente su muerte mientras veía a sus seres queridos morir uno a uno en manos de sus enemigos, sintiendo toda la impotencia humanamente posible en el pecho? No. Ésa no era una opción.

La oportunidad de escapar a sus captores se había dado como una coincidencia, como un azar del destino, pero no la desperdició. Escondiéndose en la noche fuera de la vista de sus opresores había logrado incluso liberar a Stormfly de su prisión. Ambas estaban física y mentalmente muy maltratadas, por lo que cuando ante sus ojos apareció la misteriosa isla, Astrid casi lloró del alivio.

La dragona aterrizó tambaleándose, y Astrid desmontó no queriendo forzarla más de lo debido haciéndola llevarla en su lomo. Caminó con los pies descalzos por el espeso bosque que era la vegetación de la isla y se mantuvo alerta. Puso una mano sobre las sucias escamas azules de su compañera para evitar que se alejara. Era tan peligroso para un dragón como para un humano vagar por el territorio, pero aun así su voluntad no se quebrantó.

Stormfly no parecía especialmente nerviosa, pero quizá se debía a su excesivo cansancio, seguramente la hacía incapaz de percibir el peligro. La isla, según las leyendas que contaban los trovadores en los días de festival, estaba plagada de Night Furies, el único dragón que nunca nadie había podido domar. Eran la cría maligna del relámpago y la muerte misma. Ningún otro dragón podía aterrizar en su territorio y salir ileso, por eso mantuvo la guardia alta en todo momento.

Siguió avanzando por un tiempo que se le figuró eterno, y cuando pensó que ninguna de las dos podría más, lo divisó al fin.

Un castillo de piedra se alzaba orgulloso en lo alto de una colina, tal y como decía la leyenda. Astrid tragó pesado, sintiendo la boca seca no por primera vez en días y los pies tan magullados como los debía de tener. Tras darle una palmadita alentadora a su dragona, avanzó en dirección de la edificación de roca obscura.

Al llegar a las rejas del castillo, Astrid se dio cuenta que tenían cadenas que estaban aseguradas con un candado. Si Stormfly no estuviera tan exhausta, seguramente podría pedirle que las rompiera, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de pensar en otra opción para intentar entrar, pues tan pronto tocó el metal frío y obscuro de las rejas, que a pesar de seguramente ser muy viejo no estaba oxidado, el candado se abrió solo y tanto éste como las cadenas cayeron al suelo con un estrépito. La reja se abrió invitándola a entrar. Reprimiendo un estremecimiento, dio un tentativo paso al frente.

— Quédate aquí, chica. — murmuró dándole una palmadita en el hocico. Quiso decir "Regresaré pronto", pero no sabía si eso era verdad y no quiso mentirle. Después de una última caricia, atravesó el portón.

Mientras avanzaba, la reja se cerró a sus espaldas, dejando a su dragona lanzando quejidos angustiados por su jinete, que no miró atrás por temor a retractarse. Cuando llegó frente a las puertas de gruesa madera que formaban la entrada, puso una mano temblorosa sobre su superficie y como la vez anterior, las puertas se abrieron solas.

Adentro todo estaba muy oscuro y Astrid dudó si ingresar o no. Pero tras inhalar una vez entrecortadamente, se recordó el motivo por el que estaba ahí y con una nueva determinación, atravesó la entrada hacia la oscuridad del interior.

La madera se cerró detrás de ella y unas velas se encendieron para alumbrar un vestíbulo refinado y antiguo. Astrid miró en todas direcciones, sintiéndose completamente perdida sobre qué hacer a continuación.

— ¿Quién eres, muchacha? Y ¿qué haces en mi isla?

Astrid sintió que el corazón le explotaba en el pecho del susto. Miró en la dirección de la voz masculina que le habló, pero su interlocutor estaba oculto en las sombras, donde la luz de las velas no alcanzaba a iluminar. Sintió su respiración acelerarse, pues no fue hasta ese momento en que cayó en la cuenta de que era real. La leyenda era real.

— Mi nombre es Astrid — murmuró con una voz que no reconoció como suya.

Se dio cuenta que estaba temblando y se abrazó a sí misma para evitar que fuera tan evidente. Se enderezó lo más que pudo y trató de verse más segura de lo que en realidad se sentía. El raído vestido que en algún momento fue blanco y no le pasaba de las rodillas tampoco ayudaba a conferirle el porte de la guerrera que sabía que era.

— Y he venido buscando sellar un pacto. — continuó con voz un poco más firme.

A su afirmación, le prosiguió un silencio.

— Hace mucho que nadie viene a pedirme un contrato. — dijo la voz en las sombras. — ¿Cómo te enteraste de mí, Astrid?

Ella no supo como sentirse al respecto de él llamándola por su nombre. Había algo ominoso en la situación y el sólo hecho de no poder verlo ya la estaba poniendo terriblemente nerviosa. El tipo de nervios propios del instinto de supervivencia que te avisan que estás en peligro.

Astrid tragó pesado, no sabía cuanto era "mucho" tiempo, pero supuso que si él era real y ahora la gente lo consideraba un mito, "mucho" debía ser más de lo que ella podía imaginar.

— Todos saben de ti, tu historia se cuenta en los festivales y en las celebraciones cuando corre el licor.

Ella pudo escuchar una risita espeluznante desde las sombras donde él se encontraba y sintió la piel erizársele.

— Ah, ¿y qué es exactamente lo que se cuenta de mí? — preguntó, y Astrid creyó detectar en su voz un tinte de humor sarcástico.

— Que puedes derrotar ejércitos enteros en menos de una noche. — dijo esperando no equivocarse. — Que si haces el pacto con alguien a cambio de su sangre, desaparecerás al enemigo del contratista.

Su interlocutor se tomó su tiempo para responder.

— Es correcto lo que cuentan tus leyendas, pero ya no hago pactos con nadie. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Es peligroso.

Astrid suspiró, preparándose mentalmente. Ya se esperaba una negativa.

— Hace un mes — comenzó escogiendo con cuidado sus palabras. — Los enemigos de mi tribu, los Hairy Hooligans, crearon una alianza y atacaron Berk, mi hogar. Fue una lucha sangrienta, yo misma participé. — confesó buscando establecer un contacto visual que no pudo darse — Eran demasiados, y a pesar de tener a los dragones de nuestro lado, no pudimos hacerles frente. Después de una semana, lograron invadir nuestro territorio. Saquearon nuestras casas, asesinaron a vikingos y dragones por igual. A los que quedamos, nos hicieron esclavos. — escupió con odio las palabras — Cada noche toman a uno de nosotros y lo asesinan en público — la voz le temblaba, las manos le temblaban, de rabia y de desesperación. — Hoy fueron descuidados, debido a sus excesos con nuestra comida y bebida, así que puede escapar. Ya no nos queda nada… — se tragó el nudo en la garganta y continuó — Necesitamos tu ayuda. _Necesito_ tu ayuda. Necesito tu contrato. Por favor. — pidió, y esperó que sus ojos reflejaran la determinación que sentía.

La figura en las sombras lo vio. Vio la fiereza en su mirada y la determinación mezclada con la desesperanza, la _desesperación_ que había llevado a esta pobre alma a buscar la ayuda de un demonio. Le gustaría ayudarla, pero… era imposible, había pasado demasiado tiempo.

— ¿Vas a ayudarme? — preguntó sin rodeos. No tenía tiempo para desperdiciar en diplomacias.

Él negó con la cabeza, a pesar de que ella no podía verlo.

— No puedo. — dijo casi con nerviosismo mientras se adentraba más a las sombras.

Astrid no iba a aceptar esa respuesta. No había llegado hasta aquí, descubierto que el mito no era un mito, que había una esperanza, sólo para que él se negara.

— ¿Por qué no? — su voz sonaba ofendida, traicionada.

— Hace demasiado tiempo que no hago un pacto con nadie, — repitió — Lo que significa que llevo ese mismo tiempo sin alimentarme. Si hago un pacto contigo ahora, — hizo una pausa — lo más probable es que no podré detenerme.

Astrid frunció el ceño negando inconscientemente con la cabeza, mostrando que estaba confundida.

— ¿Detenerte?

— Te mataré. — dijo, más claro no lo pudo haber puesto. — No podré detenerme cuando tome tu sangre y te mataré.

Astrid se tomó unos segundos para dejar que la información se asentara en su mente y luego tragó pesado. Inhaló lentamente.

— No me importa. — dijo sin una pizca de indecisión. — Aun así quiero hacerlo.

Hubo un largo silencio en el que Astrid sólo podía escuchar su respiración alterada y su corazón martillándole los oídos.

Él llevaba ya mucho tiempo habitando este mundo, por lo que se preciaba de tener un entendimiento de la vida y la muerte mejor que la de los humanos, cuyas vidas se encendían y apagaban con gran facilidad y rapidez.

— Una vida vale lo mismo que cualquier otra — le dijo — No deberías tener la tuya en tan poca estima.

— Mi vida no vale nada si no puedo salvar a mi familia y a mi gente. — espetó. — Estas personas han masacrado a mi aldea durante un mes entero y ya no puedo más. Tal vez mi vida valga lo mismo que la de cualquier otro de mi tribu, pero su valor no se compara a la de mi tribu entera. — dijo con ardor — O lo que queda de ella — añadió con amargura.

El vampiro lo meditó. Esta muchacha parecía sincera y de intenciones nobles, pero aun así le estaba pidiendo matar a muchas personas buscando un bien propio, y él ya había cometido incontables errores anteriormente. Tenía que estar seguro.

— ¿Qué te hace diferente a ellos, Astrid? — preguntó, y ella reprimió el desagradable estremecimiento que le daba al escucharlo pronunciar su nombre. — ¿Por qué crees que tu causa es más válida que la de tus invasores? ¿Cómo sabes que eres tú la que defiende la causa justa? Si quieres matar a sangre fría a más de una tribu, ¿qué te hace mejor que ellos?

— ¿Cómo te atreves? — exhaló ella, herida en el orgullo y rabiosa en la dignidad. — Tanto tiempo encerrado en tu prisión te ha nublado el juicio. — escupió — No te atrevas a decirme que soy igual a ellos, jamás. — amenazó con la voz fría, y se acercó con paso lento e intimidante hacia donde él estaba. La vista fija hacia donde podía distinguir su silueta. — Esas personas han mutilado, torturado y asesinado frente a mis ojos a las personas que más quiero. Se unieron para matarnos porque nos tenían miedo. Miedo a lo que podíamos lograr y hasta donde podíamos llegar al haber domado dragones. Si lo que dicen las leyendas es cierto, tú también eres un jinete. Tú mejor que nadie debería poder entender que los dragones son bestias amables e inteligentes que no te dañarían a no ser que tú atacases primero. Por miedo e ignorancia nos han invadido y masacrado sin dudar ni un segundo al blandir la espada. Hace horas que dejé la aldea fue mi mejor amiga a la que vi morir humillada en sus carcajadas de locura.

Astrid se dio cuenta que los ojos le ardían con el picor del agua salada amontonándose en sus párpados inferiores, pero no se detuvo y siguió hablando, con la desesperación que sentía impregnada en la voz.

— Si estoy aquí es para intercambiar sangre por sangre, porque estaba lo suficientemente desesperada como para correr tras un mito esperando que éste me salvara. A mí. — dijo con incredulidad — A mí, que nunca quise pedir ayuda aún y cuando sabía que la necesitaba. — se limpió con un gesto brusco las lágrimas de la cara y fijó la mirada dura en lo que esperaba fuera su rostro — Si el derramamiento de mi sangre puede salvar muchas otras vidas, si puede salvar la de mis padres o la de mis amigos, entonces que así sea. — sentenció con acritud. — Si voy a morir pronto, prefiero morir salvándolos, que en frente de sus ojos, viéndolos sufrir por no poder hacer nada.

Astrid podía sentir su mirada escrutándola, como si evaluara su discurso y buscara alguna muestra de indecisión o insinceridad, pero no la encontró.

— Muchos han venido a lo largo de los años a pedirme un contrato. Antes, mi sed me hacía ignorar sus intensiones, casi todas ambiciosas.

Astrid lo vio dar tentativos pasos en su dirección, y después de dudar sólo un segundo, salió a la luz de la vela. Tenía la piel pálida y el cabello color caoba. Era más alto que ella por algunas pulgadas y su postura perfecta le hacía parecer tener aún más estatura. Tenía los ojos verdes y la mirada antigua, y cuando la clavó en la azul de ella, Astrid sintió el peso de su presencia por primera vez, haciéndola reprimir las ganas de dar un paso atrás.

— Pero tú no. — dijo simplemente. — Tú no buscas satisfacerte a ti misma.

Astrid tragó pesado, pero no dijo nada pues no lo consideró necesario. Se limitó a sostenerle la mirada sin pestañear.

— Está bien. Cerremos el pacto. — aceptó, y ella falló al no identificar el tono de resignación que cargaba su voz.

Dejó escapar el aliento que no se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo.

— Gracias. — susurró.

— Ven, sígueme. — dijo. Hizo el ademán de tomarla de la muñeca, pero se detuvo. En su lugar sólo se dio media vuelta y se alejó caminando.

Astrid lo siguió en silencio y muy de cerca por el castillo, cruzando el vestíbulo, subiendo las enormes escaleras y a través de algunos pasillos. Entraron a un estudio. Era una habitación grande con una pared hecha librero y una ventana que encaraba la puerta y tenía las cortinas corridas. Sobre el escritorio que estaba al lado del cristal, había un candelabro con tres velas rojas encendidas.

Él le señaló un diván cerca del librero invitándola a sentarse. En otra ocasión, Astrid se hubiera negado argumentando que estaba bien de pie, pero la verdad es que estaba a punto de desplomarse en el piso, gracias tanto a la deshidratación y desnutrición como a la adrenalina que no hacía más que ir y venir repetidas veces de su sistema.

Astrid lo vio de perfil frente al escritorio aflojarse el cuello de la camisa verde oscuro y arremangarse hasta los codos. Cuando la miró, sus ojos casi le pedían disculpas.

— ¿Sabes exactamente en qué consiste el contrato?

Astrid tuvo que negar con la cabeza, admitiendo su ignorancia. Él se hincó frente a ella y apoyó las manos a sus costados en el asiento del diván. A pesar de que no la tocó, Astrid no se atrevió a moverse ni un ápice.

— Los vampiros obtienen su fuerza y habilidades de la sangre humana. Es decir, dependiendo de qué tanto se alimente, será el nivel de fuerza que tiene. — hizo una pausa. Astrid asintió para hacerle saber que entendía y podía continuar. — Sin embargo, de nada sirve si no tomamos esa sangre de alguien que la otorgue _voluntariamente_.

Astrid estaba sorprendida. Era la primera vez que escuchaba sobre eso.

— El contrato es el siguiente: tú me das tu sangre y yo uso esa fuerza que gané gracias a ella para ayudarte. Así de simple. Como bono adicional, no podré herirte de ninguna manera mientras tu sangre esté en mi cuerpo, ni siquiera aunque lo deseara.

Eso también era nuevo. Astrid se recriminó mentalmente el haber seguido una leyenda sin saber ni siquiera la mitad de la información. Después recordó que no tenía alternativa de todos modos y se dio cuenta que con información o sin ella, lo volvería a hacer.

— Sin embargo, si me hieren en batalla, sentirás el mismo dolor. Si me matan, lo sentirás. No morirás, pero el vacío de estar conectada a una persona muerta te acompañará hasta la tumba.

Ella volvió a asentir, estaba un poco intimidada, pero no lo dejó traslucir. Intimidada o no, no se iba a retractar.

— Por último, en nuestras circunstancias, hay otro detalle. — hizo una pausa en la que ninguno se movió — Como te dije, hace mucho tiempo que no formo un pacto con nadie, lo que significa que necesito aún más sangre para poder… recuperarme. No sé cuanta necesito, pero podría matarte. Eso y además está el hecho de que…

Volvió a detenerse, inhaló fuertemente y la tomó repentinamente de la muñeca, sus dedos cerrándose como grilletes sobre ella, su pulgar sintiéndole el alterado pulso. Astrid miró sus manos con un pinchazo de pánico, pero se esforzó por no encogerse de miedo. Regresó la mirada a su rostro y se dio cuenta que el verde había casi desaparecido por completo en el negro de la dilatación de sus pupilas.

— Tengo sed. — concluyó.

Astrid no necesitó más explicaciones. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. Llevaba muchos años sin beber y probablemente su sed era proporcional a esos años. Según las leyendas, los vampiros no podían morir de inanición, pero eso no los hacía ansiar desesperadamente la sangre si se veían privados de ella durante mucho tiempo.

— Pero aún así seguirás adelante, ¿no es así?

No confiando en la estabilidad de su voz, Astrid asintió una última vez. Firme y determinante.

— Bien. — dijo él. — Trataré de detenerme, pero tendrás que ayudarme. Si comienzas a sentir que te desmayas, házmelo saber.

Astrid se dio cuenta que el vampiro le dirigió una significativa mirada a su cuello tras la última advertencia. La miró a los ojos por última ocasión, avisándole de sus intenciones y luego se inclinó sobre ella.

— Espera. — dijo encontrando su voz al fin.

Astrid lo detuvo poniendo su mano derecha en su hombro. Él levantó la vista y la miró, dándole pauta para que hablara.

Se sintió estúpida, su familia y amigos estaban en peligro y cada segundo contaba, y ella estaba alargando el proceso más de la cuenta por una nimiedad. Pero tenía que saberlo, si iba a morir en manos de este hombre… de este _ser_, al menos tenía que saberlo.

— Tu nombre — murmuró. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Sus ojos azules lo miraron sin pestañear, y notó como él se desconcertaba por un segundo. Se relamió los labios y casi pareció buscar en su memoria una respuesta.

— Hiccup — dijo por fin y le dio la impresión de que recién lo recordaba — Mi nombre es Hiccup.

Él extendió una mano en su dirección y le quitó el cabello del hombro izquierdo, exponiendo la piel de su cuello. Astrid asintió, recibiendo su nombre con solemnidad. Ahora sabía el nombre de su salvador y asesino.

En lugar de ofrecerle su mano para que se la estrechara, Astrid le ofreció su yugular, desviando la vista y fijándola en el suelo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, lo vio acercarse todavía más a ella y sintió como le respiraba sobre la piel, por lo que apretó los labios y reprimió un estremecimiento. Le recorrió con la nariz la garganta expuesta buscando la carótida por el olor. Ella enderezó todavía más la espalda y se preparó para la mordida.

Hiccup le pasó la lengua por el cuello, lento y deliberado. Esta vez no pudo contener el escalofrío que la atravesó entera. Astrid se estaba muriendo con la expectativa. Que la mordiera rápido y terminara con el preludio. Que acabara ya. Aunque jamás lo admitiría, estaba aterrada. Asustada por las cosas que dejaba inconclusas, porque desconocía lo que le pasaría a su dragona que se había quedado sola en la isla. Esperaba que después de poco tiempo se fuera al ver que su jinete no regresaba. Estaba asustada por su familia, que nunca sabría lo que le pasó. Estaba asustada porque había otro sentimiento que no sabía identificar mezclado con el miedo cuando él la tocaba, y que la hacia consciente de que estaba sucia y poco presentable, escasamente vestida y con un vampiro entre las piernas apunto de robarle la esencia vital.

Cuando volvió a lamerle el cuello, llevó la mano que se aferraba al diván a su otro hombro en un acto reflejo. Apretó los ojos cerrados y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la mordiera de una vez.

Él le enredó los dedos en el cabello que le salía de la nuca y le giró despacio, casi con gentileza, la cabeza para poder tener el mejor acceso posible a su garganta. Astrid lo dejó hacer tratando de destensarse. Si estaba tensa, le dolería más. Le volvió a lamer el cuello.

Finalmente, Hiccup le enterró los colmillos en la carne, rompiendo la piel y desgarrando la vena. Astrid inhaló con fuerza y se tragó el quejido de dolor que quiso escapar de su garganta. Se concentró en regularizar su respiración. Podía sentir dos palpitantes agujeros en su yugular por los que comenzaba a manar sangre. Él le pasó rápidamente la lengua una vez más por la herida, lamiendo el líquido vital con avaricia, sin dejar una sola gota escapar, succionando directamente del lugar de la mordida, haciéndola sentir como la vida se le escapaba de las venas. Sin darse cuenta, soltó un gemido. Al escucharlo, Hiccup volvió a lamerle la mordida con intención, bebiendo la sangre y acariciando la herida.

Con cada lamida, ella podía sentir como el dolor disminuía poco a poco, y razonó que su saliva debía ser una mezcla de analgésico y anticoagulante. Después de unos momentos, el dolor desapareció por completo, dejándole ahora sólo la sensación de su boca caliente gracias a su propia sangre besándole la piel. Pudo notar también, la mano firme como el hierro sujetándola por la cintura y la nuca, impidiéndole moverse y atrayéndola más hacia sí con frenesí.

Astrid frunció el ceño, inconforme con su situación. Cierto, él no estaba intentando inmovilizarla, y la verdad ¿qué importaba si estaba a punto de morir? Pero de cualquier manera no le agradaba verse a merced sin esperanza de alguien más, incluso si había sido su idea. Dirigió sus manos a su cabeza y le enterró ella misma los dedos en los mechones color caoba, tratando de sentir un poco de igualdad.

Al sentir sus manos sujetarlo, Hiccup succionó con más fuerza que antes la herida, haciéndola soltar un gemido estrangulado. Rápidamente le volvió a pasar la lengua por la mordida para reparar su error, pero Astrid sabía que su exclamación no fue enteramente de dolor.

Conforme los minutos pasaban, Astrid comenzó a sentirse débil al resentir la pérdida de sangre, pero a pesar de la advertencia que le había dado Hiccup, no lo detuvo. Pensó en su familia, en sus amigos, y en todos aquellos a los que no pudo salvar, en que seguramente la sangre que apenas había tomado no era suficiente después de tantos años de abstinencia… y lo dejó seguir bebiendo.

Hiccup no sabía a qué achacarle la ambrosía de la sangre de esta mujer. Quizá fueran sus múltiples años sin beber, o tal vez era algo que tenía que ver sólo con su esencia, que ése era el sabor de su sangre. Fuera lo que fuera, lo cierto es que sabía delicioso. No podía parar, o eso pensó.

No se había dado cuenta que el agarre de sus manos se había ido haciendo más débil con forme los minutos pasaban, si no hasta que sus brazos cayeron laxos a sus costados. Primero el izquierdo y luego el derecho. Hiccup se separó con más rapidez de la que creyó que su reducido autocontrol le permitiría, aunque aun así con reticencia.

La miró a la cara, tenía la mirada desenfocada, pero aún así trató de verlo a los ojos antes de murmurar.

— ¿Por qué te detienes? Aún no… — respiró, cerró los ojos y trató de organizar sus pensamientos — Mi familia… Berk… necesitan ayuda…

Hiccup sintió que el corazón le pesaba con culpa. Pero si quería ayudarla era necesario. Y sin embargo, a pesar de todo, no quería matarla. No quería matar a nadie más para alimentarse.

La levantó en sus brazos justo en el momento en que se quedaba inconsciente, algunas gotas de sangre que aún manaban de la herida manchándole el vestido al escurrirle por la clavícula. La cabeza le cayó para atrás exponiendo la herida y haciéndola parecer todavía más vulnerable. Hiccup la acomodó mejor en sus brazos, haciéndola recargar la frente en su pecho. No quiso dejarla en el diván como en un principio había planeado. Ésta valiente mujer se merecía algo mejor.

La llevó a su propia habitación, y luego de acomodarla en la cama, se giró para salir, no sin antes limpiarse la barbilla con el dorso de la mano, quitándose y posteriormente lamiéndose el hilillo de sangre que le había escurrido de los labios. Cerró la puerta con suavidad y se fue a buscar a Toothless. La noche apenas comenzaba.

Ω Ω Ω

Astrid despertó adolorida. Le dolía la cabeza, el cuello y el cuerpo en general. Tragó tratando de humedecerse la boca, pero ésta estaba pastosa debido a la falta de humedad. Tenía los labios tan resecos que dolía. Soltó un quejido y abrió los ojos, parpadeando varias veces. Se sentía fatal.

— Tranquila, no te muevas mucho. Estás muy débil. — le dijo la misma voz que conoció ayer.

A pesar de su recomendación, Astrid trató de incorporarse mientras enfocaba la vista. Unas manos frías la ayudaron a alzar la cabeza y los hombros lo suficiente como para beber agua, que le fue facilitada en una copa tan grande que bien pudo haber sido un cáliz. Astrid la vació rápidamente.

— Despacio — dijo la voz, sosegándola — hay más si aún tienes sed.

Cuando las últimas gotas desaparecieron tras su garganta, inhaló profundamente como si respirara por primera vez y se sintió un poco mejor.

Hiccup la sostenía usando un brazo mientras ella se recargaba en su hombro. Con la mano que tenía libre le sostenía la copa al alcance de sus labios, pero la retiró cuando ella la vació. Sentía la cabeza embotada y estaba mareada, pero eso no le impidió recordar el porqué estaba ahí.

— Berk — dijo alarmándose en la medida que su fuerza se lo permitía. Su voz sonaba rasposa y le lastimaba la garganta.

Si él estaba aquí, ¿qué había pasado con Berk? ¿Qué había pasado con el pacto?

— Está a salvo — dijo él. — Las tribus de los Berserkers, Hysterics y Murderous ya no están.

"Ya no están."

Astrid suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza sobre él. Paseó la vista por la habitación y se dio cuenta que debía estar en un dormitorio, probablemente el de Hiccup, pero no consiguió fuerzas para que le importara. Había un gran ventanal que dejaba ver hacia el bosque, donde brillaba la luna sobre los árboles. Seguramente había dormido todo el día.

— Tu familia está bien. — dijo para tranquilizarla otro poco. — Tus padres están vivos, y sus dragones también.

Astrid le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva. ¿Cómo sabía quienes eran sus padres? Como si le leyera la mente, Hiccup sonrió. Una sonrisa de medio lado que esta vez no le puso los pelos de punta.

— Huelen parecido a ti. — dijo con humor — Por eso pude reconocerlos.

Astrid tragó saliva y se relamió los labios. Las habilidades de Hiccup la seguían poniendo nerviosa. Era el cazador perfecto y eso le daba algo de qué preocuparse estando a su alrededor. Sin mencionar que también le daba un poco de envidia. De cualquier modo, se relajó con el pensamiento de que sus padres estaban bien y trató de ignorar el hecho de que aún estaba recostada sobre él y que no podía alejarse.

Hiccup le ofreció otra copa que tomó de la mesita de noche.

— Bebe, necesitas recuperarte.

El sabor en la bebida la tomó por sorpresa. En lugar de ser agua era jugo, y tosió al atragantarse. Hiccup le retiró la copa de los labios y después Astrid pudo sentir un pañuelo secándole la cara.

— ¿Por qué estás cuidándome? — preguntó desconcertada — Si ya te deshiciste de mis enemigos, ¿qué el pacto no debería de haber acabado ya?

Hiccup sonrió con indulgencia, como si supiera algo que ella no. Astrid frunció el ceño. Trató de separarse de él pero era muy fuerte y ella estaba muy débil. Hiccup la dejó acostarse otra vez en la cama y se separó de ella, sentándose de manera que quedaran de frente.

— El pacto dura dependiendo que tanta sangre haya tomado del contratista. — explicó — Y de ti tomé mucha. — tras una pausa añadió. — Lo siento.

Astrid estaba aturdida, ¿por qué se disculpaba? Ella había ido a buscarlo a él y además, estaba viva. Entonces cayó en la cuenta. Es verdad, estaba viva.

— Creí que habías dicho que me matarías.

— Si hay alguien que no debe morir, es aquél que está dispuesto a dar su vida por la de alguien más. — dijo Hiccup. No quiso admitir ante ella que la noche anterior, cuando la había visto desvanecerse en sus brazos, lo primero que había pensado había sido "Ella, no." Aunque aún no descubría porqué.

Cuando Astrid no añadió nada más, él señaló la mesita de noche junto a la cama, que tenía una bandeja llena con comida.

— Traje algo para ti desde Berk. Supuse que a tu gente no le molestaría que tomara algo para su salvadora. — dijo volviendo a torcer la sonrisa.

Astrid supo entonces que estaba realmente débil al borde de la alucinación, pues a la luz de las velas, Hiccup le parecía atractivo.

— Gracias — dijo escuetamente — yo puedo sola.

Hiccup le pasó la copa con los ojos sonrientes de un chiste que ella no encontraba por ningún lado. Astrid la sostuvo con una mano mientras se apoyaba sobre el codo contrario para beber. Hiccup soltó la copa lo suficiente como para que ella sintiera su peso y se diera cuenta que sin su ayuda ya se hubiera derramado. No había terminado de beber lo que quería cuando se cansó y tuvo que dejar que él le retirara la copa de los labios. A regañadientes, también tuvo que dejar que la acomodara nuevamente de manera que se apoyara en él, y agradeció que no tuviera suficiente sangre para ruborizarse cuando la alimentó en la boca, a veces con una cuchara y a veces con sus dedos.

— ¿Y mi dragón? — preguntó Astrid después de tragar un trozo de pan que él le había alimentado.

— ¿El Nadder azul? — Hiccup se rió — Después de unas horas de sueño y varios barriles de pescado no ha parado de brincar de aquí para allá con Toothless.

— ¿Tu dragón? ¿Un Night Fury?

— Sí, un Night Fury. — respondió con cuidado reparando en su alarma — Pero no es verdad lo que se cuenta de ellos. — añadió rápidamente, cuando ella sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía para intentar levantarse.

Se hubiera dado de bruces con el suelo al enredarse con las sábanas si él no la hubiera sostenido.

— Stormfly, ella…

— Está bien. — afirmó Hiccup.

Como estaba seguro de que no le creía, con un movimiento tal vez un poco más rápido de lo que era recomendable dado su estado, la levanto en brazos y ella soltó una exclamación de sorpresa. Hiccup la llevó hasta la ventana para que se asomara. Una vez que pudo volver a ubicar donde estaba el suelo y donde el techo, observó lo que él quería mostrarle.

Afuera, cerca de los establos claramente para dragones, Stormfly y lo que distinguió como un dragón negro jugaban con un trozo de tronco que habían arrancado de quien sabe donde. Astrid observó al dragón jugar cual gatito con su compañera, incluso dejándola ganar. La cría maligna del relámpago y la muerte, sin duda.

Una vez que hubo comprobado con sus propios ojos que Stormfly estaba bien, se relajó. Hiccup se rió entre dientes y Astrid pudo sentir las vibraciones de su pecho contra ella. Se sentía extraña al ser cargada por alguien. Para su suerte, Hiccup la dejó en la cama nuevamente y se dispuso a seguir alimentándola. Despacio, sin carreras y asegurándose que consumiera lo suficiente, pero no tanto como para enfermarla. Sabía que había pasado hambre y su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a la comida. Sintió una vez más el asomo de la culpa por haber abusado de su sangre.

Astrid no parecía molesta por ello, sin embargo. Al contrario, en los días que siguieron a su recuperación, le agradeció un par de veces el haber accedido a sellar el contrato y salvar Berk. Hiccup descartaba sus palabras con un gesto y una sonrisa que la hacía desviar la vista, pues al ir recuperando sangre, también había recuperado su capacidad para ruborizarse.

Hiccup desaparecía durante el día y reaparecía al caer la noche para alimentarla y hacerle compañía. Astrid se descubrió durmiendo durante las horas de sol y despertando poco antes de que su anfitrión apareciera para su diaria visita. No estaba segura si se debía al lazo que se había formado entre ellos gracias al pacto de sangre, pero sospechaba que era así.

Cuando recuperó suficientes fuerzas para sentarse y comer ella sola, Hiccup le dijo que podía ir a donde quisiese incluso si él no estaba, pero Astrid no tenía intenciones de vagabundear por el tétrico castillo. Además aún se cansaba si caminaba por mucho rato o si subía escaleras, por lo que sólo usó el cuarto de baño para asearse y cambiarse de ropa.

Hiccup le había facilitado un vestido sencillo pero fino que desde luego no tenía otra manera de darle uso. Cuando Astrid le preguntó de dónde lo había sacado, él le contó que en su tiempo, algunos jefes y líderes que habían sido sus contratistas habían estado tan agradecidos que le habían pagado con más cosas valiosas además de su sangre. Era la primera vez que usaba la mayoría. La vajilla en la que solía llevarle de comer incluida.

Astrid tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para vagabundear por el castillo porque ahora que se encontraba mejor, anunció que ya podía regresar a Berk. Hiccup le recomendó que esperara una noche más, pues si se cansaba mientras volaba podía caer en el viaje de regreso. Astrid sabía que Stormfly nunca la dejaría caer, pero era cierto que seguramente se cansaría, y era un viaje largo de al menos una jornada. Esa fue la excusa que se dijo a sí misma, en lugar de admitir que por alguna razón, quería alargar su despedida. Había estado haraganeando y viviendo con lujos, y no quería regresar a un Berk destruido y deprimirse. Eso debía ser.

Al quinto anochecer de su estancia en la isla, montó a su dragona con renovadas energías a las puertas del castillo. Se descubrió corta de palabras, pues no sabía qué decir. Las gracias ya se las había dado y no quería decir algo tan estúpido como que era un placer haberlo conocido. No era precisamente mentira, se dio cuenta, pero seguía pareciéndole estúpido.

— Cuídate, Astrid — dijo Hiccup y su voz albergaba la melancolía de quien lleva muchos años sin la compañía de otra persona. — Y si alguna vez quieres deshacerte de otra tribu, ya sabes donde encontrarme. — añadió con una sonrisa que no terminó de alcanzar sus ojos.

Astrid le devolvió la sonrisa, y se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que lo hacía.

— Adiós, Hiccup. — dijo con suavidad — Fue un placer haber hecho negocios contigo.

Y tras una despedida entre sus dragones también, Astrid y Stormfly se elevaron en el aire, ante la atenta mirada de dos pares de ojos verdes.

En su viaje de regreso, Astrid pensó que efectivamente, ahora y siempre, con o sin enemigos por vencer, ya sabía donde encontrarlo.

* * *

Listo, pues la verdad es que estoy muy contenta con el resultado. Creo que es el one-shot/capítulo más largo que he escrito en la historia jaja. Creí que no lo lograría y que me pasaría de las 6000 palabras, que son el límite para el reto. (Debe ser una historia de entre 600 y 6000 palabras) y otro poquito y no lo logro jajajaja.

En fin, ya ven que el rango "T" es más que nada por la cantidad de gente que maté y por los temas mencionados como asesinato, tortura, esclavitud, guerra, etc, etc.

Nos seguimos leyendo y seguiré intentando con otros géneros. El que sigue es drama, y como ya les comenté es un request que me hicieron, en este caso Vainila. Les adelanto el título, que es "Fortuito". Lo subiré pronto ;) Dentro de los drabbles de "Retales", cabe aclarar.

Sin más por el momento, ¡nos leemos! Les mando un abrazote y otro por si se pierde por la web. :)


	2. Segunda Noche

Ok, esto lo vengo escibiendo desde mediados de octubre y no tienen la más mínima y remota idea de cuanto me costó sacarlo adelante. No, pero en serio. Duré casi dos meses con una línea y media en el documento de word. Sólo 1 línea y media escrita por más de dos meses. Fue duro ;-;

Hace como una semana por fin logré sacar una cuartilla y ayer por fin terminé esto. Así que ya saben por qué no había estado actualizando _**Retales**_, por estarme peleando con esta pieza. La verdad que no lo iba a publicar si no hasta que lo "terminara" porque originalmente iba a ser el doble de largo, pero tristemente mañana terminan mis vacaciones. Así que para no demorarlo más de lo necesario, aquí va.

Quiero pedir una disculpa a todos a los que les prometí la continuación desde hace muchísimo. De verdad, lamento infinitamente el retraso. Especialmente quiero pedirle una disculpa a **michell de PR**, que se lo prometí para el 24 de noviembre por su cumpleaños y no lo logré sacar para la fecha, cuando yo tan segura que le dije que sí lo haría. Perdóname mucho, cariño. Espero que me lo aceptes porque te lo dedico con todo mi corazoncito arrepentido.

Igualmente a jessica313brown, que quería una continuación.

Y bueno, sin más, que disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

**Segunda Noche**

* * *

Astrid comenzó a poner paja limpia una vez que hubo terminado de limpiar el establo de su dragona. La tarde caía por el horizonte pintando el cielo del color de la sangre. Dejó el bieldo en su lugar y luego le hizo una seña a Stormfly que esperaba mordisqueando una rama afuera indicándole que ya podía entrar.

Le dio unas palmaditas en el lomo libre de silla y se dispuso a alimentarla. No era tanta comida como le gustaría darle, pero tendría que bastar. Berk estaba bajo de recursos, incluso aunque sus habitantes actuales no eran ni la mitad de los que eran antes de la guerra, y la situación no pintaba para mejor. La aldea se había visto severamente diezmada y estaba teniendo problemas para reorganizarse, especialmente desde que el jefe…

No quería pensar en ello, pero cuando Stoick había caído, había sido el inicio del fin para los berkianos, que sin un líder que los guiara en la batalla, no tardaron en verse presos por manos enemigas. Ahora, incluso después de que la invasión había sido reducida a un mal recuerdo, a falta de jefe y de legítimo heredero, algunas familias cercanas a los Haddock se disputaban el liderazgo. Berk estaba casi en una guerra fría interna.

Las cosas no pintaban favorecedoras ni siquiera después de Hiccup.

Astrid se giró para mirar a su espalda sin poder evitarlo. Sin lugar a dudas, el incidente ocurrido en la Isla de La Noche había marcado un antes y un después en su vida, que ya nunca volvería a ser la misma. Había pasado una semana desde aquello, pero Astrid no se quitaba la paranoia de encima. Era como si nunca estuviera sola, y un par de ojos a sus espaldas siempre la observara. Regresó su atención a la tarea que tenía a mano y trató de deshacerse de la sensación.

Quizá eran secuelas del lazo que se había formado tras el pacto, o quizá ese lazo aún no expiraba y sus restos aún permanecían latentes, haciéndola sentir observada. Recordaba que los primeros días, cuando despertó en el castillo, había sentido una gran conexión con Hiccup, podía sentir su presencia incluso aunque él no estuviera en la habitación. Con el paso de los días, la sensación se había ido atenuando, y supuso que después de un tiempo se iría por completo. Ahora comenzaba a temer que no se iría nunca.

Se frotó sus brazos desnudos y achacó los escalofríos a que la noche comenzaba a refrescar. Se apresuró dentro de la casa, su madre necesitaría ayuda para preparar la cena y ella no debería estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo.

Ω

La luna creciente le sonreía con sorna. Acostada en su cama de madera, Astrid se enfrentaba a una noche más de insomnio. Era insufrible. Estaba cansada y los músculos le dolían. Había trabajado todo el día tratando de reconstruir la aldea. Pero cuando la noche caía, sus ojos no querían cerrarse, la asaltaba una sensación de intranquilidad y no podía dormir. Se seguía sintiendo acompañada a pesar de no haber nadie más en la habitación.

No supo por cuantos minutos se sumió en un estado de duerme vela, o si por una vez había logrado dormir por más de una hora seguida, pero despertó con un sobresalto repentinamente. Miró alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos tratando de reparar en todo a la vez. Algo había diferente en el ambiente, pero su mente no lograba ubicar qué.

Entonces lo sintió. Se giro con dirección a la ventana lentamente y la luna se burló de ella una vez más, por su ingenuidad. Lo diferente radicaba que en esta ocasión no era paranoia, esta vez alguien de hecho la observaba. Tomó un respiro profundo, y se levantó.

Sólo podía haber un "alguien" que la pudiera estar observando. Se paró frente a la ventana y aferró fuertemente el alféizar hasta que la sangre huyó de las yemas de sus dedos. Paseó la mirada por las calles desiertas y a medio reparar de Berk. Parecía un pueblo fantasma.

— Sé que estás ahí, aunque no pueda verte — susurró, pero sabía que él podría escucharla. — Ven, dame la cara.

Debió haberlo dicho como un desafío, una orden, reflejar seguridad, pero incluso ella era consiente de que le sudaban las manos y se sentía helada, no enteramente por la temperatura baja de la noche. La voz le había salido débil y temblorosa. La brisa le trajo el vestigio de una risa que se había grabado a fuego en su memoria.

— Buenas noches, Astrid. — dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Ella se giró con el corazón en la garganta.

— Hiccup — exclamó en un aliento. Él le sonrió y la oscuridad le confirió a su sonrisa un aire tétrico. — ¿C-cómo entraste? Yo estaba bloqueando la ventana. — atinó a decir.

— Las sombras — explicó él — Me muevo a voluntad con ellas.

Astrid se relamió los labios, con la piel de gallina. Reparó en que Hiccup estaba parado a los pies de su cama. Se lo imaginó mirándola dormir, reptando sobre las sábanas y mordiéndola otra vez. Casi pudo sentir la cicatriz de su cuello palpitar con ansia. Pero no. Era la primera vez que estaba en su habitación, estaba segura. Tragó saliva para aclararse la garganta y se recordó que no tenía razón completamente válida para pensar que la lastimaría, así que se repitió que ella no le temía a nada y se acercó, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en algo que decir, Hiccup habló de nuevo.

— No debiste haberme invitado a entrar. — dijo simplemente. Ella no supo si era una advertencia.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó estúpidamente antes de poder detenerse.

Hiccup le dirigió una mirada enigmática, y curvó imperceptiblemente la comisura de los labios. Se inclinó un poco hacia ella como si le fuera a contar un secreto y a pesar de que ya estaban hablando en susurros, añadió bajando un poco más la voz.

— Porque ahora podré entrar cuando quiera.

Astrid sintió su corazón escaparse un latido. No entendía muy bien la afirmación, pero sabía que era significativa. Tampoco estaba segura de querer saber lo que eso conllevaba. Hiccup se alejó unos pasos y se sentó en la cama.

— ¿No hubieras podido entrar si yo no te lo hubiera permitido? — preguntó ella girándose en su dirección.

— No, los vampiros no pueden entrar a una morada a no ser que los inviten. Pero sólo la primera vez.

Astrid lo siguió con la mirada y continuó repitiéndose mentalmente que no tenía miedo y para probárselo a sí misma sentó al lado de él.

— Tú tampoco hubieras podido entrar a mi morada si no lo hubieras hecho voluntariamente. — siguió explicando Hiccup — Tampoco hubieras podido salir si yo no te lo hubiera permitido.

— Eso no parece muy justo. — añadió Astrid haciendo una mueca, tratando de no pensar en la cantidad de cosas que no sabía cuando fue a buscarlo por primera vez, y que de no haber tenido tanta suerte como aparentemente había tenido, ahora estaría muerta o algo peor.

Hiccup se rió entre dientes como solía hacerlo ante su comentario.

— Si crees que lo pone más a la par, yo tampoco puedo dejar tu casa a no ser que me des permiso. — dijo con humor macabro — Así que espero que me regreses el favor — añadió, y le dirigió un guiño.

Astrid parpadeó. Era la primera vez que alguien tenía el valor para guiñarle un ojo. No supo que decir. Usualmente hubiera fruncido el ceño y hecho un ademán con el hacha con dirección a la pobre alma que le hubiera intentado coquetear, pero dudaba que él se intimidara con su arma, que descansaba bajo su almohada. Además hubiera sido bastante ilógico ofenderse por un inocente guiño cuando ya lo había dejado beber de su garganta.

Se sintió azorada, por lo que se limitó a apretar los labios y a encogerse de hombros.

— De nada me serviría tenerte aquí. — dijo con practicidad. Hiccup sonrió y luego fijó la mirada en su cuello.

— ¿Te ha dolido la cicatriz? — preguntó entonces, extendiendo una mano en dirección de la marca.

— No — respondió ella rápidamente, poniendo rígida la espalda sin darse cuenta ante el amago que hizo de tocarla — ¿debería?

Hiccup le pasó los helados dedos por los dos pinchazos que tenía en el cuello y Astrid apretó las manos entre las piernas para que su pulso tembloroso no la traicionara. No se imaginaba apartándolo de un manotazo como haría con cualquier otro. No sabía porqué exactamente, pues aunque su toque no le era precisamente desagradable, le seguía poniendo los pelos de punta, más cuando sus pupilas se dilataban de esa manera mientras la miraba. Casi parecía que fuera a lanzarse sobre ella en cualquier momento.

— ¿Qué hiciste con los cuerpos? — preguntó rápidamente. Tan pronto el cuestionamiento salió de su boca, se dio cuenta que era probablemente el peor para cambiar de tema.

Hiccup desvió la vista de su garganta y retiró la mano. La miró.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Los cuerpos — Astrid no pudo más que seguir adelante — Todos y cada uno de los cuerpos de nuestros enemigos desaparecieron. Cuando la mañana llegó no quedaba ni uno sólo a la vista.

Hiccup sonrió con todos los dientes y sus colmillos destellaron en la oscuridad. Astrid se percató que efectivamente, había sido la peor pregunta que se le pudo haber ocurrido. Era cierto que tenía una mórbida curiosidad por saber que había sido de ellos, pero su parte más cuerda le decía que no quería enterarse.

— ¿De verdad quieres saber?

A pesar de todo, Astrid asintió. Se hubiera sentido aun más estúpida si se hubiera echado para atrás con un "no, mejor no".

Hiccup sonrió de medio lado y se inclinó hacia ella, todavía con la mano en su cuello. Le retiró delicadamente algo de cabello que le cubría la oreja izquierda y le susurró su respuesta lentamente, dejándoselo claro para no tener que repetirlo, su aliento rozándole la piel del cuello y la mejilla.

Astrid sintió que se le helaba la sangre en las venas. Algo en ella ya sabía la respuesta, pero oírlo de su voz la dejaba pasmada. Tragó pesado. Hiccup se alejó y como no quería que pensara que estaba asustada, fingió despreocupación.

— ¿Porqué me has confesado esto? — preguntó casi sin querer una respuesta.

Él le volvió a dirigir esa mirada enigmática y esa sonrisa que delataba que disfrutaba la pregunta.

— Dame tu mano, Astrid. — pidió extendiendo la suya en su dirección.

Astrid levantó su mano y colocó los dedos sobre los de él. Ella tenía la piel blanca, pero en comparación con la piel de Hiccup, se notaba casi demasiado rosa, ya que la de él era pálida y fría como la luz de la luna. Hiccup le acarició los dedos con el pulgar y ensanchó un poco la sonrisa. Después levantó la vista de sus manos unidas y la miró directamente a los ojos.

— Porque me tienes miedo, y aún así no puedes evitar venir cuando te llamo.

Astrid frunció el ceño y quiso retirar la mano, pero él no la dejó.

— Soy _Fearless_ Astrid Hofferson, y no le tengo miedo a nada — aseguró ofendida, lo que le dio a su voz la firmeza que necesitaba.

Hiccup se rió entre dientes.

— De acuerdo, está bien. — concedió para no hacerla enojar — Pero te pongo nerviosa. — insistió — Lo sé. Es normal, son tus instintos de supervivencia. Pero eso no te impide estar aquí, conversando conmigo en medio de la noche como si tal cosa. — hizo una pausa — Me pregunto ¿Por qué? — preguntó con sincera curiosidad.

Astrid pensó su respuesta. ¿Por qué?

— Porque… — dijo mirando su rostro, que escondía una soledad detrás de sus cordiales palabras — Porque yo también me siento sola. — dijo finalmente. — Nunca formé amistades fuertes en Berk, sentía que nadie tomaba en serio sus deberes y era difícil para mí ser parte de sus bromas. Jamás pude conectar con nadie.

Hizo una pausa y se relamió los labios.

— No es lo mismo, pero… creo que tú también te sientes solo. Por eso viniste esta noche a verme.

Hiccup la miró intensamente, casi obligándola a apartar la vista. Con la mano que no sostenía la de ella, le quitó el cabello que le rozaba la mejilla y se lo acomodó detrás de la oreja, quitándole exitosamente el cabello de ambos lados de la cara.

— Eres tan astuta — murmuró como para sí mismo.

Astrid apretó los dientes y sintió que se le calentaba la cara una vez más. Había estado tratando de ignorar el hecho de que estaba usando el cabello suelto para dormir, y que según la tradición vikinga, ningún hombre que no fuera tu esposo podía verlo fuera de su trenza. Se mordió el labio inferior, desviando la vista. Se enojó consigo misma porque se sentía ridículamente vulnerable.

— Nuestros enemigos — retomó el tema Astrid — ¿Ayudaron a calamar tu sed? — preguntó, pero su voz, incluso a sus propios oídos, sonó estrangulada. — Ya que tenías mucho sin beber.

Hiccup le acarició una última vez la cicatriz del cuello y luego la soltó. Astrid cerró las palmas en puños y las colocó obstinadamente en su regazo, como si no supiera que hacer con ellas.

— No — dijo con pesar. — Para alimentarme y que valga de algo, que se calme mi sed, mi donador tiene que darme su sangre voluntariamente, ¿lo olvidas? Por increíble que parezca, con los vampiros todo es sobre confianza mutua.

— ¿Viniste a eso hoy? — inquirió. Su curiosidad retrasando el conocimiento de que incluso aunque fuera así, eso no la asustaba. —¿Aún tienes sed?

— No — dijo rápidamente Hiccup. — Es decir — suspiró resignado — Sí, siempre tengo sed. Pero no vine por eso a buscarte esta noche. Vine buscando tu compañía, como bien adivinaste — admitió — No te pediría tu sangre otra vez, Astrid.

Ella se sintió incómoda. Casi como si estuviera resentida, lo cual por supuesto, era absurdo.

— ¿No sabía bien mi sangre? — preguntó, su tono tenía un tinte que delataba que se había sentido ofendida, aunque tan sólo fuera ligeramente.

Hiccup le clavó una mirada tan penetrante que fue como si la inmovilizara sólo con sus ojos.

— Por supuesto que sabía bien — dijo muy serio — Mejor que bien, por eso es precisamente que nunca te la pediría otra vez.

Hubo una pausa en la que se miraron. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de arrepentirse, Astrid ofreció.

— No tienes que hacerlo, yo podría… — comenzó, llevándose una mano al cabello y haciéndolo a un lado.

— No — dijo él rápidamente, deteniéndola por la muñeca haciendo que la cortina de cabello rubio volviera a caer sobre su hombro — No podría pedírtelo.

— ¿Por qué? No es como si no pudiera reemplazarla en unos días. — preguntó. En su practicidad, no entendía la negación de Hiccup.

— No sería justo — respondió con sencillez, con tristeza en el verde de sus ojos — Ya no tienes enemigos, no tengo nada que ofrecerte a cambio.

Astrid podía entender eso. El no querer estar en deuda. Sin embargo, había algo en ella que sentía la necesidad de ayudar. Era esa necesidad, propia de su personalidad, la que la había llevado a buscar su ayuda en primer lugar, la noche en que los berkianos alcanzaron su ansiada libertad.

— Quizá algún día necesite otro favor tuyo. — sugirió. No sabía ni siquiera por qué estaba insistiendo.

— Astrid — dijo Hiccup en un aliento agitado, y ella notó por primera vez que tenía la mandíbula tensa y que la mano que le rodeaba la muñeca temblaba un poco. — Mi autocontrol no es tan fuerte como parece, te sugiero que no lo pongas a prueba.

Astrid se descubrió curvando la comisura de la boca. Sintió algo de orgullo e igualdad. Por fin no sólo era ella la que tenía que contener las manos temblorosas y la voz entrecortada. Quizá fue eso lo que la llevó a usar la mano que tenía libre para apartarse nuevamente el cabello de la garganta exponiendo la cicatriz.

— Realmente no me molesta.

Los ojos de Hiccup destellaron con deseo. No había pasado ni un segundo cuando le soltó la muñeca para sujetarla por el hombro y la cintura. Astrid jadeó quizá demasiado alto al sentir su lengua pasearse con avaricia sobre su piel antes de que los colmillos le abrieran la marca. Hablaba en serio cuando mencionó que su autocontrol estaba reducido. Ella trató de regularizar su respiración para que el dolor menguara pronto. Él la abrazaba de tal manera que la había arrastrado hasta su regazo, y Astrid le enterró las manos en el cabello al sentir que nuevamente él le enredaba los dedos en los mechones rubios.

Su frenesí no era igualable al de la vez anterior, pues podía sentirlo más sosegado y en control, pero sabía que debería de preocuparle el hecho de que una parte de ella encontrara halagador el hecho de que él disfrutara el sabor de su sangre. De verdad, definitivamente, debería preocuparle.

Hiccup no se había permitido perderse en el sabor como para olvidar que debía parar, pero cuando la señal de Astrid para detenerlo no parecía querer llegar, dejó de succionar la herida para darle oportunidad de comenzar a cerrar y se limitó a besarle la piel bebiendo la sangre que fluía antes de que se detuviera la hemorragia.

— ¿Porqué nunca me detienes? — preguntó luego de exhalar por la nariz, después de no haber respirado mientras se alimentaba, sus palabras chocando contra su cuello.

— Nunca… — se interrumpió con un inaudible jadeo al sentir sus labios recorrerle de nuevo la piel — Nunca sé cuando es suficiente.

— Jamás será suficiente — sentenció lamiendo las últimas gotas que manaban de la herida — Por eso debes detenerme cuando tú decidas que ha sido suficiente. — Sin poder evitarlo, le besó la cicatriz y luego se enderezó para mirarla.

Como la había jalado hasta su regazo, estaban muy cerca y se preguntó si por fin vería al monstruo, con la sed reflejada en las pupilas y los restos de sangre en la comisura de la boca.

— Esta vez no me siento débil, así que… — se encogió de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia.

Irónicamente, después de la mordida, el nerviosismo, la ansiedad y la paranoia se habían atenuado hasta casi desaparecer. Un hormigueo residual de lo que él había llamado instinto de supervivencia le recorría las yemas de las dedos, pero no tardó en perderse con la anestesia de su piel fría, que ella seguía sosteniendo sin soltar el abrazo.

— ¿Alguien sabe lo que hiciste? — Preguntó Hiccup sin romper el contacto visual — Para salvarlos.

— No — susurró ella — No tienen porqué saberlo. Lo que hice… lo que volví a hacer, sólo nos concierne a nosotros, ¿no es verdad?

Retiró la mano derecha de su hombro para limpiarle con los dedos el hilillo de sangre que le había escurrido por la barbilla y que él no se había atrevido a limpiar, avergonzado.

Hiccup no sabía si era demasiado valiente, o quizá demasiado inocente. Tal vez incluso peligrosamente imprudente. Pero lo que fuera, lo hacía no querer soltarla jamás. Su instinto posesivo de vampiro sólo servía para incrementar ese deseo.

— Así es — le respondió, e intercambiaron una sonrisa ligera. Pero entonces Hiccup miró por la ventana y su semblante se resignó.

— Se está haciendo de mañana, debo regresar si no quiero que el sol salga a medio camino.

Incluso Astrid sabía que eso sería mortal para alguien como él. Regresó la mirada hacia su rostro para descubrir que sus ojos verdes la miraban con intensidad.

— ¿Me dejarás ir? — su pregunta era extraña, y por un momento no supo a qué se refería, entonces lo recordó. Se dijo que era más extraño todavía que sopesara la respuesta, y no porque quisiera que ardiera con el sol al regresar. Esta mañana, la idea de un nuevo encuentro le suponía sentimientos encontrados. En este momento, no se quería despedir.

— Sí — respondió rápidamente — antes de que su mente siguiera vagando por rumbos desconocidos.

Se desenredaron y tras una despedida breve en la que él besó sus nudillos y ambos dejaron en el aire la promesa de un nuevo encuentro, Hiccup se mezcló con las sombras y desapareció de la habitación. Astrid miró el cielo estrellado y pudo notar que una silueta negra y alada recortaba las estrellas al desaparecer en la noche. Cuando la perdió de vista, regresó a la cama y cerró los ojos. No transcurrió ni un minuto cuando por fin cayó dormida en un sueño profundo.

* * *

*Se balancea en una esquina llorando* ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué las historias siempre se me salen de las manos? *Profundo suspiro*

Pues sí, como pueden adivinar, haré una tercera parte. (La autora está literalemente llorando de la _**desesperación**_ \- vaya ironía - porque esta historia le está costando mucho trabajo.)

Pero todo sea por ustedes... y por la historia... aunque no parezca, quiero mucho a mis historias.

Ah, y antes de que se me olvide, y para que quede claro. Síp, Hiccup se comió a los enemigos de Berk. Sí, se los comió. Yo sé que los que comen gente son los zombies y los gohuls, no los vampiros, pero hice un poco de investigación y aprendí que los nórdicos tenían un mito sobre los vampiros, o "Draugr", que supuestamente podían aumentar de tamaño y matar a sus víctimas:

a) Aplastandolas una vez que crecían,

b) Bebiendo su sangre, o

c) Comiéndoselas

Así que... dije ¿por qué no? Espero no haberlos espantado mucho, jeje. No es el tipo de historias que suelo escribir, lol. Pero espero que la esten disfrutando de todos modos. Por ahora los dejo y pronto traeré la tercera parte. Creo que serán cuatro, pero eso ya lo veremos.

Nos seguimos leyendo. Les mando un abrazo, y otro por si se piede por la red :)


	3. Tercera Noche

Siento que siempre me tardo demasiado con las actualizaciones de ésta historia. Mil, mil gracias que me tienen paciencia. Los amo a todos por ello.

Dije que serían cuatro partes y cuatro partes serán. Por lo pronto aquí está la tercera.

* * *

**03 Desesperación **

Los siguientes días Astrid estaba en mejor condición. La paranoia la había abandonado y ya no se encontraba continuamente mirando sobre su hombro para ver si alguien la miraba. Había sido mucho más productiva en la aldea y por fin las cosas parecían avanzar.

Sólo había un inconveniente. A pesar de que su mente estaba en paz, su cuerpo se encontraba aletargado durante el día y tenía que estarse esforzando continuamente para ponerse en funcionamiento.

Había pasado lo mismo la primera vez que se despertó en el Castillo de Hiccup, pero en aquel momento no había habido mayores problemas debido a que no tenía nada qué hacer mas que descansar y recuperar fuerzas, pero ahora estaba enfrentando las consecuencias de tener el horario de sueño invertido, pues a pesar de estar en constante esfuerzo durante el día que la dejaba con los músculos doloridos, en la noche se encontraba muy despierta y como si estuviera lista para ponerse en marcha, y sólo conseguía sumirse en un estado de duermevela sin llegar a realmente reponer energías.

Astrid sabía que era cuestión de tiempo hasta que la situación se volteara en su contra, pero no podía hacer mucho, tan sólo esperar a que el efecto del renovado vínculo con Hiccup se desvaneciera.

Entonces comenzaron los ataques de ansiedad. Al principio no los identificó como tal. Pero en la noche se quedaba mirando la ventana hasta que por fin caía dormida, esperando por ver a alguien materializarse en las sombras. Después comenzó a mirar sobre su hombro nuevamente, incluso a la luz del día, esperando verlo ahí. Al no encontrarlo, abría y cerraba los puños repetidas veces, tamborileaba con los pies cada que se sentaba, siempre estaba buscando algo con qué entretenerse usando las manos, y sin embargo el hacha nunca daba en el blanco durante sus entrenamientos y sus tareas reparando la aldea la exasperaban al no lograr realizarlas con la precisión que ella sabía que poseía y que por alguna razón se negaba a hacer acto de presencia.

Cuando se cumplió una semana, finalmente se rindió. ¿Por qué Hiccup no volvía? Ni siquiera podía negarse a sí misma que lo extrañaba. Eso era foráneo en alguien como ella. Astrid no solía formar ataduras con la gente a su alrededor con facilidad, menos aun con alguien que sabía sólo le podía traer problemas. Y aun así, tenía ganas de verlo. Y las ganas eran muy molestas, persistentes y casi demasiado fuertes como para ser normales. No recordaba haber extrañado a alguien con anterioridad de la misma manera en que lo extrañaba a él.

No fue hasta que consideró seriamente saltarse sus deberes para ir a buscarlo, que se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal. Astrid se percató de que su deseo por verlo era muy misterioso. Casi podía palpar las ganas de tenerlo frente a ella físicamente. Pero ya no estaba asustada, más bien sentía curiosidad por descubrir a dónde la llevaría a todo esto. Quizá fuera su alma gustosa de aventuras, aunada a que, vampiro o no, Hiccup le agradaba. Tal vez demasiado para ser conveniente. No estaba del todo tranquila con esta situación, pero era consciente que no podía hacer mucho al respecto, por lo tanto concluyó que quería intentar ver a donde la conducía.

De cualquier manera, esa tarde lo decidió. Se forzó a sí misma a terminar sus tareas, se escurrió fuera de casa y montó a Stormfly. Aún no se metía el sol, pero la luna ya alumbraría el cielo cuando alcanzara su destino.

La Isla de la Noche no había cambiado nada, haciéndola pensar que con toda seguridad se había conservado con esa misma apariencia por muchos años. Stormfly apenas la dejó desmontar cuando se acercó brincando al Night Fury, que la había escuchado acercarse desde antes que aterrizara. Ambos dragones se saludaron con efusividad y Astrid sonrió. Stormfly estaba feliz de estar ahí. Si su dragona estaba feliz, ¿no podía ser tan malo, verdad? No podía ser tan peligroso, se dijo. Pero sabía que se lo estaba diciendo sólo para aplacar su conciencia.

Quiso encaminarse hacia las puertas del Castillo, pero Stormfly se acercó a ella impidiéndole avanzar. Se puso a su espalda y la empujó gentilmente repetidas veces con el hocico con dirección a su amigo.

Astrid protestó, Toothless acercándose a ella ladeando la cabeza y olfateándola. Era altamente improbable que le hiciera algo, pero no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa. Su dragona seguía empujándola contra él y Astrid intentó dejarse olfatear.

— Hey, hola Toothless. — saludó intentando acariciarlo como lo haría con un Nadder, pero el dragón le gruñó e intentó aproximarse de manera diferente. Astrid lo intentó una vez más pero sin resultado. Stormfly seguía animándola a intentarlo una vez más impidiéndole retirarse a su espalda. Después de varios minutos, bufó exasperada. — No te entiendo, ¿qué quieres entonces?

Hiccup la sorprendió apareciendo de la nada, como de costumbre. Se rió entre dientes y se acercó a ellos. Astrid desvió la vista momentáneamente al percatarse de su presencia para mirarlo y sintió que se sonrojaba. Ella era buena entrenando dragones generalmente pero nunca había visto un Night Fury, no era su culpa que su dragón fuera tan voluble y no pareciera ponerse de acuerdo en lo que quería.

— Así no se entrena un Night Fury.

— Me doy cuenta. — se quejó — Nunca había visto uno, así que no es mi culpa no saber qué hacer — dijo a la defensiva.

Sonriendo, Hiccup se acercó a ella y tomó su mano. Con voz sosegada, la guió para que su dragón aceptara su toque y pusiera el morro contra su palma. Ella suspiró complacida al finalmente conseguirlo. Una vez completada la tarea, sus dragones se alejaron a jugar rebotando sobre sus patas persiguiéndose mutuamente.

Hiccup se quedó con la mano de Astrid incluso después de que Toothless se separara. Le acarició los nudillos con el pulgar mientas ambos veían la dirección por la que sus dragones habían desaparecido y la invitó a acompañarlo para mostrarle la isla.

— ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo? — preguntó jalando su mano en un gesto para que lo siguiera. — Esta isla es pequeña pero estoy seguro de que tiene cosas que podrían fascinarte.

Bueno, eso no lo dudaba.

— Un paseo suena bien — respondió Astrid.

Hiccup no le preguntó porqué estaba ahí y ella lo agradeció, pues no habría sabido qué contestarle. Astrid miró sus manos unidas y se preguntó si así pretendía que continuaran. No pudo evitar notar que con respecto a Hiccup, no existía definición de espacio personal. La marca en su cuello le recordaba que era ridículo establecer uno a estas alturas, de todos modos.

Así pues, caminaron por el espeso bosque tomados de la mano, mientras Hiccup le hablaba de algunos secretos de la noche en la Isla. Le habló de las pocas especies de animales que habitaban ahí, pero no por eso había menos ejemplares. Le mostró unas plantas que comían insectos y que ella jamás había visto. Le pidió que guardara silencio un momento y escuchara la canción de una especie de ave que cazaba con la luna.

Finalmente, la guió hasta un claro de luciérnagas que polinizaban unas flores que solo abrían de noche. Eran blancas de pétalos largos, con estambres finos y espinas tan filosas como agujas. Destacaban por sobre el color verde oscuro de la vegetación, como estrellas en el cielo nocturno.

— Nunca antes había visto estas flores. — dijo ella inclinándose y tocando con la yema de los dedos uno de los pétalos.

— Tal vez sea por que ya estamos más al este y hay especies diferentes que no hay cerca de Berk. — ofreció mirándola contemplar las flores, que cuando sintieron su tacto, los estambres bailaron en su dirección.

Astrid se enderezó rápidamente y retiró la mano sorprendida.

— Se mueven. — dijo sin quitarles la vista de encima. Hiccup se rió entre dientes.

— No es lo único que hacen. — le dijo dando un paso en su dirección. La atrajo hacia la planta nuevamente poniendo su mano libre en su hombro y usando la que todavía conservaba en al suya, la extendió sobre la flor y acercó su dedo índice al estambre. El filamento se movió despacio como bailando con la brisa, y la antera, delgada como un hilo, le tocó la piel. Estaba afilada, no lo suficiente como para doler, pero si como para arañarle la piel. La antera entró suavemente y Astrid se dio cuenta.

— Está bebiendo — dijo impactada — La flor bebe sangre… — levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Hiccup cerca de los suyos — como tú.

Él asintió.

— Siempre han estado aquí, parece que la isla está maldita con bebedores de sangre. — dijo con humor obscuro. Deslizó sus dedos por sobre los de ella para acercarse a la boca de la flor pero el estambre no parecía interesado en hincarle el diente. — Sin embargo, no beberán de mí. Sólo beben de los animales que se les acercan demasiado.

— Y de mí.

— Y de ti, que pareces tener una debilidad por alimentar con tu sangre a todo aquel que la quiera.

Notó que había dicho "quiera" en lugar de "necesite", dándole un índole más personal a la afirmación. Entonces entendió que lo que la hacía ofrecerle sus venas era el hecho de sentirse deseada. Era agradable el saber que no sólo la necesitaba, si no que también la quería. Más que agradable, era hipnótico. Justo como sus miradas entrelazadas en este momento.

— Si las alimentas regularmente, no se marchitarán ni aunque las arranques. — dijo mas bajo de lo que había estado hablando.

— Me llevaré una entonces — respondió en el mismo volumen.

Despegó la vista de sus ojos un momento y llevó la mano nuevamente hasta la flor, esta vez al tallo. Dudó un segundo. Después la sujetó poniendo deliberadamente y esperando que no se notara mucho, el dedo sobre la espina. Arrancó la flor y fluyó la sangre. Inmediatamente, notó como Hiccup se ponía rígido a su lado, su agarre congelado en su mano y en su hombro.

— ¡Au! — exclamó soltando la flor, fingiendo sorpresa e inocencia, y observó como una gruesa gota le escurría desde el dedo hasta la muñeca antes de caer al suelo dejando un camino color carmín sobre la piel blanca.

En un acto reflejo se metió el dedo a la boca y probó el sabor de su sangre. No parecía la gran cosa. Metálico y poco apetecible. A pesar de ello, Hiccup la miró con las pupilas dilatadas. Astrid se sintió culpable. Era como mostrarle un pescado a aun dragón hambriento para luego arrojarlo de nuevo al mar. Se sintió poderosa. Él podía tener la fuerza de veinte hombres en un solo brazo, pero se encontraba a su merced con sólo pincharse un dedo.

Escondiendo su victoria detrás de un titubeo, le ofreció su dedo a Hiccup, que la miró intensamente. Él desvió la vista soltando su mirada por un segundo para mirar la sangre que brotaba de la herida, regresándola rápidamente a sus ojos. Después de una vacilación, él aceptó su mano y se la llevó a los labios, metiéndose el dedo a la boca y succionando suavemente. Se reprendió a sí mismo, no debería aceptar con tanta facilidad. Y sin embargo, Astrid se acercó un paso hacia él, quedando todavía más cerca, sus ropas rozándose con el vaivén de sus respiraciones agitadas, y lo observó beber ahora que podía.

Sin apartar la vista de la de ella, recorrió con su boca el dorso de su mano, luego la palma y finalmente se detuvo en su muñeca. Astrid sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón. Le sostuvo la mirada sintiendo que se le reacomodaba todo por dentro cuando él le lamió las venas que se le notaban a través de la delgada piel. Le estaba pidiendo permiso, lo sabía, pero no atinó a moverse. Lo sintió atraerla hacia sí por la cintura con la otra mano y al no dar muestras de rechazo, él lo tomó como una aceptación para encajarle nuevamente los colmillos en la vena.

Astrid siseó una exclamación de dolor pero se mordió el labio para contenerse de hacer otra mueca. Una guerrera como ella no se dejaba intimidar por un dolor tan nimio como ese.

Hiccup se tomó su tiempo para saborear la sangre, un lujo que no se había dado hasta entonces con la libertad que le hubiera gustado, pues al haber estado recibiendo sangre de una fuente constante, su sed ya no era tan desmedida. Astrid miró sin parpadear como le paseaba los labios repetidas veces sobre la piel, lamiendo inmediatamente cualquier gota que se le escapara antes de que escurriera demasiado lejos mientas le sostenía con firmeza la muñeca a la altura de su boca. Astrid sintió que se acaloraba. No tenía ni idea de que el intercambio se viera tan… personal. Íntimo, incluso. Lo imaginó bebiendo de su garganta y el estómago se le contrajo.

Podía sentir como los dedos fríos de Hiccup se le encajaban en la cintura y le trazaban las costillas una y otra vez mientras bebía. Se estremeció y no pudo evitar dar un paso en su dirección, pegando su cuerpo al suyo por completo, provocando que él volviera a abrir los ojos y la mirara directamente a los azules de ella.

Separó los labios de su muñeca y entonces Astrid fue consiente que sus rostros estaban muy cerca, lo suficiente como para ver carmesí brillando en el interior de sus labios. Ella olvidó que ya había probado su propia sangre de su propia herida, porque repentinamente la perspectiva de probarla de los labios de él era bastante atractiva.

Entonces, y antes de que se diera cuenta, se estaban besando con avidez, atrayéndose hacía sí con afán y enredándose las manos en el cabello. Hiccup le encajó todavía más los dedos sin darse cuenta en la carne y ella le envolvió el cuello con los brazos, buscando más contacto, sintiendo sus colmillos arañarle la boca.

Era una necesidad acuciante. Dolía físicamente el no estar cerca. Astrid comenzó a sentir la cabeza nublada nuevamente, como la primera vez que le dio de su sangre y se desmayó.

Hiccup se separó de ella y Astrid inhaló abruptamente. Al parecer le hacía falta oxígeno. Tenía la respiración entrecortada y aún estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para respirarle en la boca, inhalando el aire que él exhalaba y viceversa. Se sentía intoxicada y era una sensación exquisita. Hiccup se acercó nuevamente y le lamió una pequeña herida que le había hecho con el colmillo en el labio inferior.

Astrid sintió un escalofrió recorrerla entera y apretó la tela y el cabello que tenía aprisionados en sus puños. Se miraron con los parpados caídos y ella se acercó para besarlo otra vez. Él le correspondió y luego le deslizó los labios por la mejilla y después por el cuello, sintiendo su pulso en la boca. Sería tan fácil morderla otra vez…

Vio como ella arqueó el cuello en su dirección, facilitándole el acceso, pero se sentía equivocado. Algo andaba mal. La primera vez que la había mordido había podido sentir su reticencia a doblegarse, y ahora se exponía casi como si lo disfrutara tanto como él. Algo definitivamente andaba mal. Le dio un último beso en los labios y luego se separó lo suficiente como para verla directamente a la cara.

— Astrid — murmuró — Creo que es mejor que regreses — dijo con esfuerzo — No… no creo que sea buena idea que sigas aquí por mucho más tiempo — podía sentir que los colmillos le palpitaban en la boca y ardía en deseos de ponerlos en uso.

Ella parpadeo varias veces. Tenía los ojos nublados, pero poco a poco fue recobrando el brillo natural en la mirada. Asintió y se fueron desprendiendo con cuidado, casi como si hubieran estado atados en esa posición durante mucho tiempo.

¿Iban a hablar sobre esto? Quizá deberían hablar sobre esto. Pero Astrid no podía pensar, y por ende no se sentía capaz de establecer una conversación coherente. Se sentía aturdida, en una especie de estupor que hacía que todo se viera y se sintiera nubloso. Hiccup volvió a tomarla de la mano y quiso guiarla de nuevo hacia el castillo, pero ella no se movía. Poco a poco, su mente fue ganando nuevamente claridad, pero sentía las piernas como una entidad despegada de su cuerpo. Lo suficientemente firmes como para sostenerla, pero lo suficientemente débiles como para negarse a avanzar.

Hiccup le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y ambos trataron inútilmente de no enredarse demasiado.

Cuando llegaron al castillo nuevamente, sus dragones no estaban a la vista. Hiccup sugirió que los buscaran el los establos, así que se dirigieron ahí. Sus dragones estaban en uno de los cajones, descansando sobre la paja.

— Hora de irnos, Stormfly — dijo Astrid acercándose a su dragona, agradecida de que las piernas le funcionaran otra vez después de la caminata. Pero Stormfly bufó y se negó a pararse. — Niña, vámonos ya. Es tarde, ya habrá amanecido para cuando alcancemos Berk.

Toothless le lamió la mano que ella alargó para tocar a su dragona y la empujó. Ambos estaban acurrucados sin dar inclinaciones de querer moverse. Fue entonces que la mente de Astrid hizo clic.

— Oh, no.

Hiccup se acercó a ella por detrás y se paró a su espalda del lado derecho.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Nuestros dragones se unieron — dijo de pronto.

Hiccup los miró y lo notó. Claro. No había visto a dos dragones juntos por mucho tiempo, por lo que no lo había notado en un principio. Entonces, lo que aquello suponía llegó como una epifanía. Los rituales de apareamiento de los dragones implicaban que no se separarían en los próximos dos meses.

— Eso significa… — murmuró Astrid, aún con la vista fija en sus dragones.

— Que tú tampoco podrás alejarte de mí pronto. — murmuró él de regreso, con el aliento acariciándole la oreja.

* * *

Yo sé que no es muy largo que digamos, pero aun así me costó sacarlo. Tal vez sea porque me gustan los vampiros y me pongo muy exigente, jajaja.

Debo confesar que es la escena más... ¿condimentada? (maldito mi spanglish. "Spicy" fue lo que pensé) que he escrito Así que espero que me puedan decir que les pareció. En la escala del uno al diez, ¿qué tanto la cajetié? xD

En fin, sigan teniendome paciencia por favor y ya merito llegamos al final.

¡Mil gracias por leer y les mando muchos besos y abrazos por aguantarme!


	4. Cuarta Noche

¡por fin otro capítulo!

Juro por todo lo que es santo que jamás, JAMÁS volveré a publicar algo sin tener toda la estructura terminada. No sabía como iba a concluir esta historia y eso fue lo que me impidió avanzar durante mucho tiempo.

Pero muchas gracias por tenerme paciencia y por todos sus comentarios aquí y en Facebook cuando publicaba previews. Les agradezco mil veces y otras mil más sus porras.

Y sin más, los dejo leer

¿Fluff? ¿Alguien dijo fluff?

* * *

**Cuarta Noche**

La noche estaba terminando, y Astrid llevaba ya varios minutos dormida. Tenía un semblante apacible, casi demasiado complacido como para reflejar lo que acababan de protagonizar.

Hiccup trazó con dedos fríos el contorno de su mejilla y ella suspiró. Estaba tranquila y era casi ofensivo a la violenta marca que su cuello mostraba, recién abierta y apenas volviendo a cicatrizar. Antes casi no podía notarse, cualquiera la pudo haber confundido con una picadura de mosquito. Pero ahora era difícil de pasar por alto. Dos puntos rojos y palpitantes gritando su presencia sobre piel blanca.

Acaba de morderla. Otra vez. Era la tercera vez en las dos semanas que llevaba viviendo con él. Había tratado de contenerse desde que Astrid había estado de huésped en la isla, pero le era difícil, y más todavía después de que sus labios habían empezado a probarla de maneras diferentes.

Siempre empezaba con un beso.

Y vaya que se habían estado besando. Besos inocentes en el dorso de la mano o en el interior de la muñeca con labios que trazaban los ríos que dibujaban sus venas. Besos sosegados antes de irse a dormir cada mañana que se escurrían de la comisura de la boca hasta el pulso en la garganta. Besos sedientos que empezaban con la mirada y terminaban donde empezaban los labios del otro.

Hiccup siempre intentaba contenerse, pero le era difícil resistirse a su piel, cálida y vibrante cuando suspiraba y jadeaba su nombre al trazarle patrones indefinidos con labios helados sobre la carótida. Ella lo había sorprendido hacía unos días cuando le había confesado que le gustaba la frialdad de su piel contra la de ella, y él supo que la ansiaba demasiado.

Astrid era suave, olía delicioso y no debería estar durmiendo en su cama. No con él compartiéndola, al menos. Pero cuando enreda las piernas entre las sábanas y los dedos en su camisa, Hiccup sabe que no podría ser de otra manera.

Es apenas el tercer día que comparten el sueño en la misma habitación desde que ella se quedó dormida en su sillón y no hay manera de que vuelvan a dormir separados. La parte racional de su mente le dice que es peligroso, y más aún, _extraño_ esta necesidad que parecen estar desarrollando el uno por el otro a semejante velocidad, pero Astrid se acerca todavía más y usa su hombro de almohada, y él no puede hacer otra cosa que sostenerla por los hombros y la cintura, y ella no es la única que suspira.

Esta noche fue la primera en la que se besaron dentro de la habitación, y él terminó por abrirle la yugular. Ella lo había abrazado y susurrado su nombre como lo haría una amante haciendo que su corazón, que latía con mucha lentitud desde su conversión, latiera más deprisa de lo que había latido en todos esos años.

Ahora estaba dormida, pero Hiccup lo había notado. Astrid había estado buscando más contacto físico cuando estaban juntos, lo que hace tres días, era siempre que no estaban dormidos.

Inconscientemente o no, Astrid busca su mano cuando caminan o se sienta tan cerca que se toquen de alguna forma cuando leen en la biblioteca, lo besa en la mejilla cada que deja por unos minutos la habitación o se inclina en su dirección de esa manera tan peculiar que tiene de hacerlo justo antes de que él se rinda y la bese con toda la desesperación que siente por ella esperando no asustarla, a pesar de que le ha arañado los labios con sus colmillos más de una vez y ella ha respondido con un gemido más de placer que de dolor cuando prueba su propia sangre. Eso lo hace sentir culpable, como si estuviera corrompiéndola, y no sabe por qué.

Astrid tocó con su frente el cuello de Hiccup, casi como si estuviera buscando más maneras de tocarle la piel desnuda aún y cuando duerme. Él sonrió, porque no puede evitarlo, se inclinó para besarle los párpados y el aroma de su cabello le inundó la nariz. Su olor es un analgésico para todas y cada una de sus preocupaciones, y después de unos minutos en el que puede escuchar su respiración acompasada, por fin se quedó dormido.

Aún había luz de día cuando Hiccup se despertó. Astrid todavía dormía, pero sabe que eso no será por mucho tiempo, por lo que decidió pararse y hacer lo que debió haber hecho antes de quedarse dormido. Volvió a besarle el rostro cuidando de no perturbarla y se dirigió a uno de los estudios que tiene el castillo y no ha usado en mucho tiempo.

Ω

Astrid se despertó sintiendo que algo le faltaba. Se sentó sobre la cama y se dio cuenta que estaba sola en la habitación, pero estaba segura de que Hiccup había estado a su lado no hacía mucho. Después de estirar la espalda, se puso de pie y se cambió de ropa.

Se puso otro vestido.

En Berk, no le gustaba usar vestidos, usaba armadura y pantalón debajo de la falda. De esa manera, nadie se llevaría la impresión equivocada de ella y no la tomarían por otra cosa más que por la guerrera que era. Era un mensaje para el mundo en el que les decía que era fuerte.

Pero en el castillo sólo estaba Hiccup, y Hiccup sabía que ella era fuerte. Se lo decía cada vez que no se desvanecía después de que él bebiera de ella, incluso si sentía que había tomado sangre de más. Se lo expresaba en la manera que tenía de mirarla cuando sujetaba un hacha y cortaba leña para la chimenea negándose a que él lo hiciera por ella, porque algo tenía que hacer antes de ser una completa inútil y los músculos se le atrofiaran. Él se limitaba a sonreír con picardía y a levantar las manos en un gesto de paz y dejarla hacer lo que se le diera la gana.

Sin embargo, Hiccup también pensaba que era hermosa. Se lo había dicho en varias ocasiones entre besos, cuando ella regresaba con caza para preparar su cena y cuando la miraba a los ojos con esa intensidad tan propia de él. Pero incluso aunque no se lo hubiera dicho, Astrid podía sentirlo en la manera en la que la miraba.

La miraba con respeto y admiración, y al mismo tiempo, con un apetito que haría ruborizar a cualquiera. Y con agradecimiento. Hiccup la miraba con agradecimiento y era increíble todo lo que podía comunicar con una mirada.

Eso la hacía saber que él pensaba que era hermosa. Cuando la miraba la hacía sentir fuerte y deseable. De esa manera, usar un vestido o una armadura no hacía mucha diferencia. Además, jamás lo admitiría pero amaba la forma en la que sus ojos verdes vagaban por su figura cada vez que entraba a la habitación con uno nuevo. A él le gustaba que vistiera la ropa que él le daba, y ella se descubrió deseando complacerlo, impresionarlo.

Al principio, se había sentido como una de las tantas cabezas huecas de las adolescentes que había en Berk tratando de atraer la atención masculina, pero después se dio cuenta que el sentimiento era mutuo y se rindió a él. Se sentía bien, se sentía entera, y eso era lo que importaba.

Dejó la habitación después de rehacerse la trenza y no tardó en sentir esa corazonada que le decía hacia donde dirigirse para encontrarlo cuando no estaban juntos. Sin embargo, la ignoró de momento y se dirigió a los establos.

Toothless y Stormfly estaban entre la paja, mejorando el nido con rocas tan negras como la obsidiana y ramas de un árbol que no crecía en Berk y tenían un sutil olor aromático.

Astrid saludó a los dragones y les palmeó las escamas. Stormfly estaba contenta de verla y Toothless estaba impaciente por el pescado. Los primeros días, era el Night Fury quien iba al lago que había en el claro de las flores bebedoras de sangre o al mar y pescaba, pero desde que los huevos habían sido puestos, ninguno de los dos dragones había dejado el nido.

Había sólo dos huevos, y eran del color del cielo a medianoche marmoleado con turquesa y unas cuantas manchas doradas, semejantes al color de las espinas de Stormfly. Eran muy extraños y un poco más chicos de los huevos de un Deadly Nadder, pero poseían una extraña belleza, como contemplar la galaxia.

Hiccup había mencionado que los Night Fury sólo ponían un huevo a la vez, pero hacía muchos años que no había visto otro dragón de la misma especie de Toothless. Era probablemente debido a que los huevos eran híbridos que habían salido dos. Astrid consideraba que de todos modos eran muy pocos, cuando usualmente los Deadly Nadders ponían de cinco a seis huevos. De cualquier manera, ambos dragones los resguardaban como su mayor tesoro.

Después de alimentar a sus amigos, Astrid los dejó solos y regresó al castillo.

Ésta vez sí prestó atención a la sensación que la jalaba instintivamente hacia donde sea que Hiccup se encontrara cuando estaba fuera de su campo de visión y se encontró recorriendo un corredor que no había caminado hasta entonces que la llevó a un estudio antiguo que tenía algo de polvo acumulado, denotando que hacía mucho que no se usaba.

— Hiccup — lo llamó cuando él no levantó la vista inmediatamente como siempre hacía cuando ella entraba a la habitación.

Estaba sentado en el suelo leyendo un libro deshojado en algunas partes de apariencia muy antigua con páginas amarillentas y cuero marrón gastado. Pareció salir de su ensimismamiento al escuchar su voz y finalmente levantó la vista para encontrarse con sus labios besándolo como saludo por primera vez esa noche.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo? — preguntó dirigiéndole una mirada fugaz al libro y sentándose al lado de él — ¿Qué es eso?

Él la miró con tal arrepentimiento que la tomó completamente desprevenida, haciéndola inmediatamente sentirse asustada.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó alarmada — ¿Qué…?

— Oh, Astrid. Lo siento tanto. — interrumpió angustiosamente

— Hiccup, me estás asustando, ¿qué ocurre?

Como toda respuesta, él la miró con la expresión rota que ella había visto jamás y parecía avergonzado. La sujetó por la nuca para atraerla hacía sí y besarle la mejilla, pegó la frente a su sien y confesó:

— Estaba contrariado — comenzó — debido a que estaba comenzando a ser terriblemente dependiente de ti.

Astrid sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco y una sensación de orgullo y satisfacción le llenaba el interior.

— ¿Sí? — preguntó suavemente sin poder evitar que la comisura de los labios se le curvara hacia arriba. Hiccup se separó para mirarla, pero él no parecía muy complacido cuando continuó.

— Sé que es mutuo. — afirmó — Sé que tú también sientes una necesidad de estar cerca de mí.

Astrid resistió el impulso de morderse los labios, preguntándose internamente si era así de obvia.

— Y también sé que no es normal. — prosiguió, levantando el libro como para recalcar un punto — No lo recordaba, pero aquí lo dice todo — dijo — Creo que es pertinente que lo leas — se lo puso en las manos y luego se paró.

Astrid, confundida, lo siguió con la mirada sin entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

— Voy a darte algo de privacidad— informó — Y sé que no sirve de mucho pero quiero que sepas que soy sincero cuando te digo que no lo recordaba y que jamás quise hacerte esto. — repitió.

Astrid sentía que su pánico iba en aumento. Se puso de pie también y lo vio acercarse a la puerta.

— ¿Hiccup? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿No puedes simplemente decirme? Odio todo este misterio.

Él trató de sonreír pero sólo le salió una mueca.

— Es mejor que lo leas. Estaré en la biblioteca si aún tienes dudas cuando termines.— dijo, y salió.

Astrid miró el libro en sus manos casi como si temiera que la mordiera, abrió la pasta y vio que estaba escrito a mano. Era un diario. El diario de Hiccup.

Confundida, se sentó en el diván que había a su espalda y comenzó a ojearlo. Estaba escrito con un lenguaje anticuado, pero era nórdico y podía leerlo.

El Hiccup del diario era más inocente en su manera de ver el mundo y fantaseaba con recorrer todo el planeta en lomos de su Night Fury poco después de haberse convertido. Los pasajes eran muy introspectivos y largos, exponiendo su manera de pensar con detalle, pero con forme pasaban los años, se iban volviendo más y más espaciados entre sí.

El diario empezaba con un Hiccup recién iniciado en la vida nocturna, y al parecer había tenido un mentor que lo había guiado para adaptarse a sus nuevas necesidades. Había sido, al parecer, un tío suyo que debía haber muerto hacía muchos años en altamar cuando su barco no regresó pero que había aparecido sin que nadie lo reconociera tres generaciones después en las costas de… Berk.

— ¿Hiccup era de Berk? — murmuró pasmada.

Sus ojos se pasearon raudos por las páginas varias veces tratando de que leer lo más rápido que podía sin perderse detalle, repitiendo la lectura varias veces.

Al parecer Hiccup había protagonizado un accidente al caerse de un dragón en pleno vuelo a las pocas semanas de que su pariente, sin que él supiera su identidad, arribara a la isla. Su tío abuelo, que eso era lo que era y él llamaba "Old Wrinkly", había deseado establecer contacto con sus descendientes y le había tomado cariño rápidamente al intrépido adolescente entrenador de dragones, por lo que había terminado por convertirlo en un intento de que su vida no terminara de forma tan abrupta y desafortunada.

Habían vivido por varias décadas juntos, pero el diario hacía un gran salto de tiempo de casi cincuenta años, y la siguiente entrada ya no hablaba de su tío abuelo, por lo que Astrid no sabía que había pasado con él.

El diario continuaba explicando como Hiccup había retomado la escritura de sus memorias después de experimentar un cambio y pasar de hipnotizar gente – este detalle no lo sabía, ¿de verdad podían los vampiros hipnotizar a las personas? – por las noches para que le dieran sangre voluntariamente y poder alimentarse, al estilo de vida que llevaba cuando lo conoció, eliminando enemigos poderosos de aldeas que no poseían un ejercito que pudiera hacerle frente.

Habían empezado por ser favores inocentes como protección a gente importante en viajes nocturnos entre otras cosas, pero poco a poco se había ido formando la leyenda del ser despiadado que podía eliminar ejércitos enteros en una noche a cambio de sangre.

Sin embargo, era obvio qué era lo que Hiccup quería que Astrid leyera. Estaba en los primeros pasajes, por supuesto. Eran las enseñanzas que le había inculcado Old Wrinkly en sus primeros meses de conversión.

Un vampiro podía tomar un donador permanente.

El vínculo se formaba por sí solo si el donante entregaba repetidas veces y de manera consecutiva su sangre por voluntad propia. El donador empezaba entonces a sentir una necesidad física por estar cerca del vampiro y encontraba placer al entregarle su sangre. Al mismo tiempo, sus sentidos se agudizaban y comenzaba a envejecer casi tan lento como un caminante de la noche.

Astrid recordó como ahora podía escuchar el aleteo de las polillas que volaban fuera de la habitación aún cuando la ventana estuviera cerrada, o como el olor de la carne al cocinarse en el fuego solía ser más fuerte de lo que estaba acostumbrada cunado preparaba su cena. Al principio estos detalles no significaban nada y apenas los había registrado, pero ahora tenían un nuevo significado. Siguió pasando los ojos ávidamente por las páginas.

La caligrafía de Hiccup explicaba también que escoger un donante permanente era un asunto delicado, pues hacía al vampiro más vulnerable. No podría beber de nadie más y a pesar de que se volvía increíblemente poderoso, estaba por demás sujeto al donador de manera incondicional. Eso sin mencionar la obsesión que desarrollarían ambas partes del vínculo el uno por el otro.

Además, el contrato era absoluto y no podía romperse, a excepción de que alguno de los dos muriera. Sin embargo, esto era poco probable dados los efectos secundarios del vínculo. Es decir, el donador su agudizamiento de sentidos, resistencia a enfermedades y envejecimiento lento, y el vampiro la fuerza extra que adquiriría además de la que ya poseía.

Por último, decía que aunque variaba mucho y no había una cifra exacta, comúnmente este vínculo quedaba sellado irrevocablemente después de que el vampiro mordiera al donante cuatro o cinco veces consecutivas.

Astrid hizo la cuenta mentalmente. Recordaba cada una de las veces que Hiccup la había mordido con claridad. Habían sido un total de seis.

De pronto todo adquirió un nuevo matiz y pensando a toda velocidad, comenzó a atar cabos. Sólo hacía un mes que se conocían, aunque pareciera que había sido más tiempo, y tenía admitir que él tenía razón en algo, se habían vuelto codependientes el uno del otro.

Se dio cuenta que ella no era el tipo de persona que crea lazos con otros a la ligera, y que si lo pensaba con lógica, era absurdo todo lo que sentía y el placer que obtenía al ser el centro de atención de Hiccup. Su relación era obsesiva y definitivamente poco sana.

La información la golpeó con la fuerza de una epifanía. Soltó el diario y se cubrió la cara con las manos, y de pronto todo el aplomo que alguna vez sintió alguna vez en su vida se volvió un lejano recuerdo. La inseguridad sobre sus propias emociones la asaltó y no sabía qué hacer. ¿Cuáles sentimientos eran suyos y cuales eran provocados por el vínculo? Era imposible de averiguar.

Se quedó sentada ahí pensando en mil cosas y tratando de asimilar la gran cantidad de información que acababa de adquirir. Era extremadamente abrumador. Como no podía quedarse quieta por mucho más tiempo se puso de pie y salió del estudio. Se dirigió en automático hacia donde la conducía el hilo invisible que la jalaba desde las entrañas hasta donde estaba Hiccup, pero se detuvo abruptamente con el pomo de la puerta en la mano y la entrada a medio abrir.

Necesitaba un momento, necesitaba aclararse. Necesitaba espacio.

Su primer instinto fue querer despegar en Stormfly hasta que el viento en la cara le borrara la sensación de estarse asfixiando. Pero luego recordó que no podía. Stormfly no se despegaría ni de sus huevos ni de su compañero y ella estaba atascada. Un miedo primitivo muy parecido al que había sentido la primera vez que había pisado la isla se comenzó a formar en la boca de su estomago. Instinto de supervivencia.

¿En qué se había metido? ¿Qué era lo que había hecho?

Algo imborrable, eso era definitivo.

Observó a Hiccup, que contrario a lo que había dicho, no estaba en la biblioteca, si no en la habitación, dándole la espalda y mirando la luna más Nueva que Menguante a través del ventanal. Otro tipo de miedo la asaltó al darse cuenta que había algo dentro de ella que la hacía querer acercarse a él. Como si su cuerpo se moviera por sí solo. ¿Cómo es que antes no lo había notado?

A su izquierda, la cama seguía con las mantas revueltas y Astrid fue de repente consciente que había estado viviendo como su amante estas semanas y aunque sólo habían protagonizado besos y mordidas, su relación era todo menos inocente.

"Oh, Thor… ¿qué he estado haciendo?" pensó llevándose las manos a la boca.

Se dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo del castillo. Hiccup la escuchó todo el recorrido, pero tenía miedo de seguirla. ¿Cómo iban a resolver esto?

¿Qué era lo que había hecho? … ¿Qué le había hecho a Astrid?

* * *

¿Angst? ¿Alguien dijo Angst?

¿Último capítulo? ¿Alguien dijo último capítulo? ¿Quién fue? ¡les mintió!

*suspiro profundo*

Pues sí, habrá otro capítulo... El siguiente ya será el último, en definitiva. Pero al menos ya sé como va a acabar y qué es lo que va a pasar, así que ya no estaré escribiendo a lo ciego y podré avanzar más rápido... espero. ._.'

Los invito nuevamente a que se animen a agregar la cuenta que hice en facebook (y cuyo link está en mi perfil) para poder estar más en contacto con ustedes. Además ahí podemos fangirlear de forma más abierta :P

En fin, ¡nos seguimos leyendo! Prometo terminar esta historia aun así sea lo último que haga. Les mando un abrazo y otro por si se les pierde por al red :D


	5. Quinta Noche

No me lo puedo creer. Por he terminado. Ahora sí que fue un largo camino. Cinco capítulos en siete meses, uf. No tienen idea de lo mucho que me costaba sacar un capítulo por mes. (Excepto el segundo, ese me tardé dos).

No me queda más que agradecerles por última vez su paciencia y sus porras en facebook cuando publicaba previews. Y por soportar mis quejas a las tres de la mañana cuando me dolían los huesos de los dedos. Para todos ustedes va dedicado este capítulo.

Espero que todos mis lectores lo disfruten mucho y sin nada más, ¡A leer!

* * *

**Quinta Noche**

El agua del lago rebotaba al son de las gotas que caían recias con la tormenta. A su alrededor, el sonido de la lluvia torrencial sustituía el habitual silencio, usualmente roto sólo por el aletear de los murciélagos que habitaban la isla y el zumbar de las luciérnagas que recorrían la vegetación. Estaba más oscuro que de costumbre pues las nubes grises cubrían la luna y las estrellas que suponían la única fuente de luz en el bosque.

Astrid miraba la lluvia desde el refugio de un árbol sin verla realmente, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco y las botas enterradas en la hierba mojada. Un búho ululaba en el hueco que tenía más arriba mientras se secaba las plumas con el pico, pero ella no lo escuchaba. Estaba empapada y con la piel helada. En su mente, reinaba el caos.

Estaba confundida, y eso era un eufemismo. Llevaba casi dos semanas sin cruzarse con Hiccup. Se habían estado evitando y Astrid se sentía casi con síntomas de abstinencia.

Estaba sentada cerca de las flores bebedoras de sangre, y una acercó sus estambres a ella cuando la sintió moverse. Giró la muñeca para que las venas quedaran al descubierto y la planta le encajó el filamento. La observó sin parpadear hasta que la flor dejó de beber y volvió a su posición inicial, ahora más fresca y hermosa que antes, sin que la lluvia ni el viento la perturbara.

Astrid observó el interior de sus dos muñecas. Estaban llenas de picaduras. Había estado dejando a las flores alimentarse de ella casi como un sustituto. No le suponía una deficiencia de sangre porque apenas y tomaban unas gotas por vez. Casi desearía que tomaran más. Pero las flores no la acariciaban cuando bebían, no la besaban y definitivamente no la dejaban sin aliento. Las flores no eran Hiccup.

Se llevó las manos al cabello y se lo estiró con desesperación mientas enterraba la cara en el hueco de sus rodillas. No debería estar pensando en eso. Estaba loca, necesitaba ayuda. ¿Quién en su sano juicio tenía ese tipo de pensamientos tan codependientes y autodestructivos? Desear que la mordieran, que la drenaran… no era normal. Definitivamente no era normal. ¿Por qué no lo vio antes? Se abrazó a sí misma y trató de no ahogarse con sus propias emociones.

Era casi el amanecer cuando la tormenta finalmente amainó reduciéndose a una brizna, pero Astrid apenas lo notó. Llevaba ya cuatro días sin dormir, y los anteriores, su ciclo de sueño eran unas pocas horas de duermevela intranquilas e interrumpidas. Se sentía fatal. Sin mencionar que llevaba dos días sin acercarse al castillo. No podía seguir así. Así no podía pensar.

¿Cómo iba a resolver este dilema si no podía pensar como era debido? Era imposible. Una locura le atravesó la mente, pero quiso descartarla. Era una mala idea. Pero era obvio que debido a que de momento no podía pensar, todas las ideas le parecían malas. Necesitaba poder razonar coherentemente y esa locura que se le había ocurrido era una solución rápida. Y tentadora.

Si no podía pensar, al demonio entonces. Mejor dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto y lo ponía en acción antes de que se arrepintiera. Se puso de pie y recorrió el camino que la llevaría al castillo. Estaba lejos porque anteriormente había querido poner la más distancia posible entre ella y el lugar, pero ahora no podía esperar a salvar el trayecto que los separaba.

"No pienses, no pienses, sólo hazlo" se repetía una y otra vez mientras corría. Sus botas chapoteaban en los charcos y estuvo por resbalarse en más de una ocasión, pero continuó su carrera. Y mientras se permitía pensar en él y en sentir el vínculo, el hilo que la jalaba hacia Hiccup desde las entrañas se volvió cada vez más fuerte y demandante.

Cuando finalmente llegó al castillo, siguió el instinto y lo encontró en el estudio donde la había mordido por primera vez, sentado cerca de la ventana y con la barbilla apoyada en una mano. En su regazo estaba el diario revelador de consecuencias de actos poco premeditados, pero no supo si estaba escribiendo una nueva entrada o simplemente leyéndolo otra vez.

Hiccup levantó la mirada lentamente, seguramente la había escuchado entrar y su presencia no era precisamente sorpresiva. Astrid no había visto su reflejo en muchos días, y seguramente parecía una muerta andante, con ojeras, piel cetrina y ojos rojos, dada la falta de sueño y abundancia de lágrimas de frustración indeseadas, sin mencionar que podía sentir gotas de agua escurrirle por el cabello y salpicar la alfombra.

Aun así, él la miraba como si fuera la única estrella en todo el cielo, con el anhelo pintado en el semblante. Astrid sabía que ella no era la única que sentía que le faltaba algo indispensable estos días que no habían estado juntos, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si ella lo estaba mirando de la misma manera.

— Hiccup — dijo, y su voz sonó ronca porque no había hablado en mucho tiempo.

— Astrid — le respondió con cuidado.

Había ido allí porque necesitaba verlo, y escuchar su voz. Pero ahora que lo tenía enfrente se dio cuenta que necesitaba tocarlo también. Ella dio un paso a la vez que él se ponía de pie y se encontraron a medio camino. Él fue por su cara y ella directo a enterrarle los dedos en el cabello. Se miraron a los ojos intensamente y sin parpadear, absorbiendo con la mirada el rostro del otro como si temieran que algo hubiera cambiado en el tiempo que no se vieron. El aire les entró con más facilidad en los pulmones.

"Te extrañé", "Te necesitaba", "Lo lamento". Había muchas cosas que querían decirse, pero en su lugar se llenaron con la presencia del otro en silencio. Astrid se abrumó con sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Tocarlo no era suficiente, así que lo atrajo hacia sí y se besaron.

Y continuaron besándose por segundos cada vez más largos. A pesar de que a ella pronto comenzó a faltarle el oxígeno, Astrid se sentía mejor que nunca. Hiccup la atrajo hacía sí con avaricia y de todos modos sentía que no era suficiente. Los dedos de sus pies apenas rozaban el suelo en su apretado abrazo pero no fue hasta después de varios minutos que la necesidad de contacto comenzó a ser tolerable.

Astrid notó que esta vez él no la había besado en el cuello, como siempre hacía después de besarse en los labios durante largo rato, pero no le molestó. Cualquier forma de contacto le venía bien en estos momentos.

Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, y esta vez sí necesitó exteriorizar sus pensamientos en forma de palabras.

— Lo siento — jadeó avergonzada, dándose cuenta que se había visto muy desesperada. — Lo necesitaba — se excusó, pero Hiccup negó con la cabeza despacio y le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar.

— Esta bien, no tienes que disculparte. Yo también lo necesitaba.

Volvieron a darse un beso corto y luego Hiccup se separó para inspeccionarla.

— Estás completamente mojada. — constató lo obvio — ¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás herida? Pasaste fuera mucho tiempo.

Astrid se miró a sí misma y aunque no le dolía nada, tuvo que admitir.

— No lo sé. Pero es verdad, estoy empapada. Creo que debería darme un baño.

Hiccup estuvo a punto de decirle que de ahora en adelante, sería muy difícil que se enfermara, menos aún por algo tan nimio como estar bajo la lluvia, pero se lo guardó por no querer traer a tema el inminente pacto y su nueva longevidad. Así que la soltó renuentemente después de que ella le prometiera que no volvería a salir a pesar de que él no se lo había pedido.

Decidió bajar a la sala de estar principal y encender la chimenea, esperando que el calor del fuego la hiciera sentir que aún lo necesitaba, como una humana normal.

Astrid llenó la tina de baño con agua caliente y se quitó la ropa que traía. En un intento por sentirse más como ella misma, se había puesto su ropa abrigadora y la armadura que usaba en Berk, pero eso no la había ayudado mucho. Se metió en el agua y se quitó los restos de lodo y hojas que traía en la piel y el cabello.

Ahora que ya no se sentía como un muerto caminante, estaba comenzando a sentir las carencias a las que había sometido a su cuerpo. Se dio cuenta que se estaba muriendo de hambre y que de no ser por su voluntad de acero, sus ojos ya se habrían cerrado sumiéndola en un sueño profundo.

Sus dedos estaban entorpecidos por el cansancio, por lo que no se trenzó el cabello. Le seguía dando algo de vergüenza, pero de todos modos él ya la había visto con el cabello suelto. Además, con el pacto sellado y añadiendo todo lo que habían compartido… bueno, ya no importaba realmente.

Astrid decidió que no le importaba volver a usar un vestido, pues su ropa estaba sucia, sin mencionar que era más sencillo de poner y estaba realmente exhausta. Bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con Hiccup. A pesar de que de verdad necesitaba dormir, no quería hacerlo sin antes hablar con él, si tan sólo fuera para acordar que abordarían después el tan postergado asunto.

Si era sincera, debía admitir que le sorprendió el hecho de que él había preparado una cena a base de fruta, pan, queso e hidromiel junto al fuego de la gran chimenea que había en la sala de estar principal del castillo. Pero si lo pensaba un poco, no. De hecho no estaba sorprendida.

Se acercó al lecho de cojines y mantas que estaban dispuestas cerca del fuego y se sentó cerca de él, pero sin tocarse. Hiccup le ofreció una bandeja con comida y su estómago se contrajo, porque se percató que tenía hambre no sólo de alimentos.

— Supuse que estarías hambrienta. — dijo Hiccup — y que quizá querrías comer algo antes de ir a descansar.

Astrid le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento que apenas estaba ahí y tomó el enorme tarro de hidromiel. Bebió hasta que lo vació. Hiccup le retiró un mechón de cabello de la cara cuando ella bajó el recipiente y se perdió en las llamas que le bailaban en la mirada cansada. La había extrañado tanto.

Ella recargó la mejilla en la mano que se había demorado en su rostro y notó que el fuego le había calentado la helada piel, pues estaba más cálida que de costumbre. Se excusó en que estaba realmente cansada y dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante suavemente en su hombro.

— Te extrañé — murmuró apenas audiblemente después de unos minutos de silencio, escondiendo el rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

Él le acarició el cabello y ella se corrió para recargarse propiamente contra el. Hiccup dejó que sus labios le recorrieran la piel de la frente que pudieran alcanzar. Astrid suspiró.

— También yo. — murmuró Hiccup de vuelta. Ella sintió las vibraciones de su voz y las recibió como un dulce sedativo. — No sabes cuánto.

Astrid lo envolvió con sus brazos perezosamente y cerró los ojos. A no ser que el planeta explotara, se quedaría dormida en cuestión de segundos. O que Hiccup le hablara, por su puesto. Despertaría de la muerte para responderle. Él deslizó una de las manos que jugaban con su rubio y aún húmedo cabello hasta sus brazos y comenzó a pasarle las yemas ligeramente por toda la extremidad.

— Tienes muchas más marcas desde la última vez que te vi. — acusó sutilmente trazándole el contorno de moretones que antes no estaban ahí — ¿Cuántos árboles vieron su fin después de encontrarse con tu hacha, Astrid?

Ella podía intuir la sonrisa en su voz y no pudo si no curvar hacia arriba sus propios labios, disfrutando enormemente de la sensación de sus dedos deslizándose sobre su piel.

— Quería despejar mi mente. — murmuró distraídamente.

—¿Funcionó? — preguntó a la vez que comenzaba a jugar con su cabello una vez más y Astrid casi ronroneó.

— No. — admitió. — Te culpo completamente.

Él se rió entre dientes y siguió bañándola en caricias. Astrid restregó su cara en él y justo cuando estaba a punto de caer dormida, su estómago sonó y dolió. Había estado vacío durante mucho tiempo. Astrid gruñó.

— No me quiero mover. — se quejó.

Hiccup dejó su cabello y extendió la mano para tomar algo de comida, que le ofreció llevándosela hasta los labios. Después de un segundo de sorpresa, Astrid abrió la boca y dejó que la alimentara. Era como la primera vez que la había mordido, pero al mismo tiempo, era diferente.

La primera vez no le había dejado un cosquilleo en la piel cuando la tocaba, y definitivamente no había sentido ganas de besarle los dedos cuando se los acercaba a la boca. La primera vez había permitido que la alimentara porque no tenía otra opción. Esta vez lo permitía porque lo deseaba, porque la hacía sentir especial.

Y más importante, la primera vez no había sentido esa oleada de cariño que la abrasaba por dentro con la fuerza de la gratitud por preocuparse por ella y el deseo de que el momento no terminara jamás.

Hiccup le acercó una uva a la boca y ella le detuvo la mano. Se la pegó al rostro y después de tragar, le besó la palma. Era la primera vez que lo hacía a pesar de llevar pensándolo vario rato.

— ¿Astrid? — cuestionó cuando no lo soltó.

— Hiccup, muérdeme. — pidió sin ceremonias y la voz suave.

Él se tomó un momento para contestar. Buscó su mirada y la sostuvo.

— No creo que sea muy buena idea. Aún no hemos hablado sobre ello.

— En realidad, creo que es la mejor idea de he tenido en estas semanas. — dijo, y tras enderezarse y deslizarse frente a él, comenzó a explicarse, a él y a ella misma — Me di cuenta justo ahora. Esto — dijo señalando con un gesto de la mano a su alrededor y a ellos mismos — es igual a la primera vez que vine, a la primera vez que me mordiste. Pero a la vez es diferente.

Hiccup la miró. Astrid estaba tratando de poner en palabras algo que ella misma recién comenzaba a entender por lo que la dejó seguir sin interrumpirla.

— Se siente diferente — continuó — La primera vez no quería que me tocaras, y ahora… ahora sí quiero. — admitió, y sus mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente de rosa — Pero… no es como hace un rato, cuando entré al castillo y sentí que si no te tocaba, que si no te besaba, me ahogaría… — Astrid se exasperó porque lo que decía sonaba ridículo y no podía poner en orden sus ideas. — Me refiero a que justo ahora _quiero_ que me toques, en lugar de _necesitarlo_.

Lo miró con los ojos azules vulnerables, insegura de si estaba explicando algo o sólo estaba balbuceando tonterías.

— ¿Tiene eso al menos un poco de sentido?

Para su sorpresa, Hiccup asintió.

— Sí — dijo firmemente — Sí lo tiene. — se acercó para besarle el cuello. Fue corto y casto. Una muestra de cariño.

— ¿Segura que crees que si te muerdo, ayudará?

— Sí — murmuró, sintiendo sus labios rozarle la piel cuando habló y casi derritiéndose por dentro. Después de eso, no importaba si ayudaba o no. Ya no tenía opción, realmente.

Hiccup volvió a besarla, esta vez en los labios, un beso igual al anterior. La sensación le hormigueó en la boca y quiso atraerlo de nuevo hacía sí, pero él regresó su atención a la piel del cuello que permanecería eternamente marcada y alternó caricias con los labios y la lengua para dormirle la piel y que no sintiera dolor cuando sus colmillos la perforaran. Astrid soltó un suspiro y lo dejó hacer.

Sus manos la sujetaban en una mezcla perfecta de delicadeza y posesividad que encontró extrañamente placentera. Ella le devolvió el abrazo, deslizando dedos inusualmente tímidos por sus hombros y mejillas hasta envolverle los brazos alrededor del cuello.

Hiccup buscó sus ojos una última vez, averiguando si había algo que indicara que esto era una mala idea. Si debía detenerse antes de que ambos se arrepintieran por estropear su relación aún más a pesar de que ella le había dado luz verde para proceder. Quizá se estaban moviendo muy rápido. Se mordió los labios con inseguridad desviando la vista en un gesto de meditación y al ver su duda, ella le tocó la mejilla.

Uno de sus colmillos resplandeció largo y filoso a la luz de las llamas por sobre su labio inferior, pero Astrid no tenía miedo. Se recostó en los cojines para estar más cómoda y trató de no sentirse nerviosa por lo que presentía que estaba a punto de descubrir sobre sus propias emociones. Le dirigió una sonrisa vacilante para invitarlo a seguirla. Esto era necesario si querían volver a estar bien. Tras corresponder la sonrisa con cautela, Hiccup la siguió.

Él se sentó a su lado y se inclinó sobre ella, su torso presionando el ajeno haciendo que pudiera sentir su frenético palpitar. Tras inhalar y exhalar lentamente, Astrid se relajó de nuevo. Él quería asegurarse de que le doliera lo menos posible, como una muda disculpa por la incapacidad que tenían de proceder de otra manera, por lo que le siguió besando el cuello, sus colmillos arañándole la garganta de vez en cuando. Para sus adentros, reconocía que su piel era igual de adictiva que su sangre.

Y así, entre suspiros y caricias, apenas sintió la diferencia entre un beso y la mordida. Su sangre corrió caliente y espesa fuera de sus venas para ser bebida con avidez, mientras que las manos de Hiccup le acariciaban los brazos, el tórax y la cintura. Astrid cerró los ojos y dejó a sus emociones inundarla. Si quería ponerle nombre a cada una de ellas y diferenciarlas una de otra, tenía que hacerlo.

Porque era precisamente por eso por lo que ella quería que la mordiera. Porque se había dado cuenta que a pesar de vivir las mismas experiencias que ya habían vivido con anterioridad, había algo nuevo y no sentía lo mismo. Fue cuando supo que en esa diferencia estaba la respuesta a su dilema. La insana atracción que sentía por él había estado presente siempre, pero se había ido mezclando con diferentes emociones con forme su relación iba evolucionando.

Primero había sido la desesperación de no tener alternativa, luego con la nociva curiosidad. En algún punto había llegado a mezclarse con una complacencia y satisfacción que aliviaban lo corrosivo de la relación y la volvían la versión más adictiva de lo prohibido. Por eso sabía que era importante diferenciarla. Si podía lograrlo, sabría qué sentimientos eran de ella, qué era lo que ella quería. Podría diferenciarse a ella misma del pacto.

Hiccup no parecía perdido en la voracidad por su sangre como la primera vez. Astrid pudo leer en sus movimientos calculados que estaba en perfecto control de sus acciones. Las intensas sensaciones que sus caricias le provocaban volvieron a difuminarse entre el afecto que resultaba demasiado inocente como para haber nacido del pacto. Aun así, no pudo evitar notar que esta mordida era de alguna manera más placentera que las anteriores. Más personal y dulce, si así se le podía llamar al derramamiento de sangre.

Se dio cuenta que debió haber esperado para pedirle que la mordiera hasta después de haber descansado y repuesto sueño cuando fuera más fácil razonar, pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse.

Hiccup le siguió besando y lamiendo la garganta por varios minutos hasta que la herida comenzó a cicatrizar una vez más y la sangre dejó de manar. Le trazó un camino de besos que apenas y estaban ahí por la clavícula y el mentón hasta que volvió a encontrar su mirada. El verde de sus ojos casi desaparecía por completo tras la dilatación de sus pupilas, el ardor de su mirada sólo podía competir con el que ella le devolvía con sus ojos azules.

No dijeron nada, pero por el momento no era necesario. Lo discutirían cuando Astrid estuviera descansada y con las ideas un poco más en orden después del caótico mar de emociones que aún debía separar.

Como estaba decidida a repetir cada una de las cosas que habían hecho para verlas desde una nueva luz, levantó la cabeza para besarlo una última vez, probando su sangre en los residuos que le quedaban en la comisura de la boca, el sabor metálico difuminándose insípido en el de sus labios.

Le sostuvo la mano tratando de transmitirle sin palabras que quería que se quedara, que quería verlo junto a ella cuando despertara. Hiccup pareció entender y la miró con infinitas emociones pintadas en el semblante. Acostándose a su lado, la atrajo hacia sí con fuerza. La sostuvo contra su cuerpo de tal forma que ella supo que no la iba a soltar en mucho rato. Su interior bailó con un inusitado regocijo y escondiendo la sonrisa en su pecho, se quedó dormida.

Afuera, el sol era tapado por nubes obscuras y una lluvia torrencial que había vuelto, pero el calor del fuego les impidió sentir el frío y la humedad, mientras que el aroma de su acompañante contrarrestó el olor a tierra mojada del exterior.

Por otra parte, desde los resistentes y secos establos del castillo, ajenos a sus dueños, dos dragones contemplaron emocionados como sus huevos temblaban y se resquebrajaban, ansiosos por conocer el mundo.

Ω

La luna se asomó tras las nubes y éstas decidieron que ya no llovería. A los sonidos como el canto de las aves nocturnas y la vegetación bailando con el viento se le sumaron los chirridos de dos crías de dragón.

Astrid dejó que una de ellas se le subiera al regazo. Tenía el cráneo de un Night Fury junto con sus expresivos ojos, pero las púas de un Deadly Nadder le coronaban la cabeza. Su cuerpo era como el de su madre, pero su cola, en lugar de terminar en espinas, terminaba en una aleta como la de su padre. Eran una hembra y un macho, ambos de color azul medianoche.

— Es una nueva especie — dijo Astrid sonriendo desde el suelo del establo — ¿Cómo la llamamos?

Hiccup le rasco la barbilla a su dragón mientas que la segunda cría se le pasaba como gato entre las piernas.

— ¿Night Nadder?

El pequeño travieso que seguía encima de Astrid le mordisqueó la mano juguetonamente y ella la retiró con un respingo. Tenía los diminutos dientecillos muy filosos.

— Más como Deadly Fury. — comentó dirigiéndole al pequeño engendro una mueca con la ceja alzada.

Hiccup se rió entre dientes y la dejó nombrar la especie. De hecho, Astrid le prohibió nombrar individualmente a los dragones. Después de "Toothless", no había manera de que lo dejara nombrar a ningún otro dragón.

Stormfly regresó en ese momento con comida para las crías y fue el turno de Toothless para salir a pescar. Hiccup le palmeó las escamas y el dragón se perdió fuera de su vista.

Astrid observó a Hiccup recargarse en la pared de madera y contemplar a su dragón alejarse. Se cruzó de brazos en un gesto despreocupado y la brisa fresca de la noche le revolvió el cabello. Su expresión era relajada y Astrid supo que estaba contento. Lo sabía por la inexistente tensión de sus hombros y el ceño sin fruncir.

El Deadly Fury le mordió los dedos una vez más y la devolvió a la realidad. Ella intentó enseñarle a no encajar sus colmillitos donde no debía sin mucho éxito. Optó por acercarle el pescado y ambas criaturas por fin masticaran su verdadera comida. Sonrió.

Después de que hubieran comido, Stormfly achuchó a sus crías y las metió debajo de ella en el nido. Astrid acarició a su dragona y como se habían quedado mucho rato en silencio – entre ellos al menos – escogió ese momento para regresar su vista a Hiccup. Descubrió que esta vez era él quien la observaba a ella, sin perderse ni uno solo de sus movimientos y con la comisura de los labios curvada en una ligera sonrisa.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó, y se dio cuenta que su intensa mirada ya no le pesaba sobre la piel como antes hacía.

— Estás más relajada. — comentó casualmente.

Astrid se quitó el cabello de la cara con una mano y se encogió de hombros.

— Tú también. — acusó despreocupadamente. Después en un tono más amable, añadió — Ya no parece que te sientas culpable.

Hiccup pareció recordar entonces que de hecho tenía una razón para sentirse culpable y crispó la expresión. Astrid rápidamente se rectificó.

— Lo cual está bien. Es decir, en todo caso, fue mi culpa también. — dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él — Probablemente es más mi culpa que tuya. Siempre era yo la que insistía y te empujaba a…

Hiccup la interrumpió poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios. Negó con la cabeza y la sonrisa reapareció en su rostro, aunque con un tinte de arrepentimiento.

— No fue tu culpa, Astrid. — murmuró fervientemente.

Astrid le tomó la mano en la suya y le sostuvo la mirada. No quería que se sintiera culpable ni triste. No lo dejaría llevarse solo la culpa. La compartiría por lo menos. Fue en ese instante en que cayó en la cuenta de algo importante.

En realidad, no había necesidad de culpa.

No quería que él se sintiera culpable porque no había nada sobre lo que sentirse culpable. Y no era de Astrid el querer que las personas se salieran con la suya cuando habían hecho algo que debían lamentar, como cuando los gemelos incendiaban algo que no era de su propiedad y Astrid los arrastraba para que se disculparan. A ellos sí que les haría bien el sentir culpabilidad por sus negligentes acciones por una vez.

Pero no con Hiccup, se dio cuenta. Hiccup no tenía nada que lamentar.

Como se había quedado muy quieta y con los ojos abiertos más grandes de lo normal, él le tomó el rostro y le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

— ¿Estás bien?

Astrid parpadeó y luego de recobrar la compostura, asintió.

— Estoy bien. Volvamos al castillo, aún tengo que preparar mi cena.

Él la acompañó hasta la cocina y la observó despellejar un conejo que había recogido de una trampa hacía rato. Se había quedado repentinamente callada y su ceño estaba fruncido en una mueca de concentración que no tenía nada que ver con la tarea que realizaban sus manos.

Cuando finalmente puso la carne dentro de una olla al fuego para hacer estofado, le preguntó:

— ¿Qué estas pensando, Astrid?

Ella levantó la mirada hacia la esquina que él ocupaba. Casi había olvidado que no estaba sola. Como el contenido de la olla tardaría en estar listo, se sentó en la mesa de madera pequeña y redonda que había para un inexistente servicio en el castillo y lo invitó a imitarla.

— Estaba pensando… — cerró los ojos y suspiró. Una cosa a la vez. Tenía que decirlo por orden y sin prisas — Estaba pensando en que puedo leerte. Puedo saber si estas estresado o contento sin necesidad de que me lo digas con palabras, y tú también puedes hacer lo mismo conmigo. — dijo refiriéndose a cuando estaban en los establos.

Hiccup tuvo que admitir que tenía razón. Justo ahora, por ejemplo, leyendo su lenguaje corporal se daba cuenta que estaba en tensión, tratando de explicarse lo mejor que podía. Astrid no era muy buena con las palabras, prefería las acciones. Pero esta situación requería que pusieran las cosas lo más claro posible.

Hiccup asintió y la animó a seguir.

— Pensaba que cuando nuestros dragones puedan volver a alejarse de su nido, me gustaría volar lado a lado, que me enseñes las islas que no conozco y yo enseñarte la parte de Berk que no conoces. El nuevo Berk. Aunque sólo sea con palabras. — hizo una pausa y agregó — Eso no lo había querido hacer con nadie antes. Pasar mi tiempo con alguien más y no sentir que lo estoy desperdiciando.

Extendió su mano sobre la mesa y él la buscó con la suya. Sus dedos se enlazaron con naturalidad.

— Pensaba que… te extrañé, pero no sólo con esa insana necesidad de tenerte cerca y tocarte, si no… — exhaló por la nariz — No sé como decirlo.

Sus emociones aún estaban un poco revueltas y se le dificultaba ponerlas en palabras coherentes. La frustración que eso le daba le impedía aún más expresarse como quería.

Retrajo su mano y se llevó ambas a la cara para frotársela. Hiccup iba a hablar e intentar ayudarla cuando ella levantó la vista abruptamente y lo miró decidida.

— Anoche dijiste que tú me extrañaste también. ¿Qué fue lo que extrañaste de mí? ¿Fue sólo mi sangre?

— No — exclamó de inmediato — No, claro que no. — tomó su mano de nuevo y continuó — Extrañé tu voz y tu risa. Estuvo muy silencioso cuando te fuiste. — dijo.

En esos días en los que el castillo había estado desprovisto de ruido como antes de conocerla, se había dado cuenta que el silencio le dolía y que jamás podría volver a él.

— Extrañé tu manía por querer trenzarme el cabello a la moda de Berk — enlistó con una sonrisa — y tu expresión de victoria cuando cazabas a las aves con una sola flecha. — estiró la otra mano para quitarle un cabello de la cara y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja. — Extrañé tu compañía.

_Extrañé tu compañía._

Eso.

Ésa era la diferencia, por fin puesta en palabras.

El pacto la hacía desear con desesperación su toque, pero _ella_, _Astrid_, deseaba su compañía, lo deseaba a _él, Hiccup_.

Jadeó una risa y lo repitió en voz alta.

— Extrañé tu compañía — sonrió, contenta de haber encontrado la respuesta. — Te extrañé a ti.

Era tan obvio, tan sencillo una vez que lograba tomar forma de palabras, que resultaba ridículo el que le hubiera tomado tanto tiempo para verlo.

— Es… es… — su emoción comenzó a opacarse cuando la falta de una oración coherente comenzó a hacerse presente otra vez.

Hiccup se rió y la detuvo.

— Esta bien, Astrid. Sé a lo que te refieres. Yo siento lo mismo.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó arqueando una ceja. Él asintió.

— Me di cuanta unos días después de que comenzamos a evitarnos.

Astrid lo miró casi ofendida.

— ¿Tanto? ¿Y porqué no me buscaste entonces? Pudiste habernos ahorrado muchos días de sufrimiento y frustración.

Hiccup le acarició el dorso de la mano con el pulgar en un gesto reconfortante y continuó sonriéndole de esa forma amable.

— Necesitabas tiempo para estar sola, para analizar como te sentías por tu cuenta. — explicó — Además, no sabía si te sentías de la misma manera que yo. El pacto nos une físicamente, pero no cambia los sentimientos. Es decir, incluso si hubiéramos formado el pacto y tú me odiaras, eso no cambiaría. Seguiríamos necesitándonos físicamente, pero el odio seguiría ahí. Lo leí en el diario de mi tío abuelo.

Astrid recordó que Hiccup había estado leyendo cuando ella irrumpió en el estudio. En un principio pensó que era su propio diario, pero ahora se enteraba que era el de Old Wrinkly.

— ¿Era eso lo que leías anoche cuando llegué?

Él asintió.

— Old Wrinkly fue quien me sugirió escribir un diario para empezar. Con el paso de las décadas, comienzas a olvidar cosas. Cosas importantes. Como éstas, por ejemplo. — añadió negando con la cabeza — Pero como mi ingenuo y joven yo no ahondó más en el asunto, pensé en leer los diarios que mi abuelo dejó atrás. Nunca antes los había leído porque no quería invadir su privacidad, pero situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas, como supongo concordarás.

Astrid asintió, y dejando que la curiosidad sacara lo mejor de ella, no pudo resistirse a preguntar:

— ¿Qué pasó con tu tío abuelo? Dejaste de hablar sobre él repentinamente en tu diario.

— Está en América. — sonrió Hiccup.

— ¿América? — cuestionó Astrid extrañada. — ¿Dónde es eso?

— Lejos. Es otro continente. Llegó a él por primera vez cuando desapareció en altamar por treinta años.

Astrid lo miró sorprendida.

— Pero eso ahora no es importante — dijo torciendo la sonrisa de una manera que Astrid jamás le había visto. Tenía un toque malicioso y confianza que la cautivó inmediatamente. — Lo importante es que ya no hay nada turbio entre nosotros. — la jaló suavemente hacia él y la sostuvo a un aliento de distancia. — ¿Segura que no te molesta estar ligada a mí por toda la eternidad? Es tu última oportunidad de retractarte.

Astrid cerró los ojos y sonrió divertida.

— Creo que mi última oportunidad nunca existió. — susurró — La perdí desde el primer momento en que puse un pie en esta isla.

Esa noche, a Astrid casi se le quema la cena. Fue una suerte que no pasara porque no quería tener que repetir el proceso otra vez, y se moría por una comida un poco más consistente después de su involuntario ayuno de varios días.

Volvieron a acurrucarse al fuego de la hoguera y siguieron discutiendo cosas importantes, pues ni de lejos habían terminado.

Cuando los restos de su estofado quedaron olvidados a un lado, Astrid preguntó por la posibilidad de ser convertida, y la consideraron juntos, pero fue descartada casi inmediatamente al encontrarla sin sentido. Astrid ya contaba con las ventajas inmediatas de ser un vampiro, como longevidad, resistencia y agilidad, además que si se convertía, ya no podría ser la fuente de alimento de Hiccup, y ambos tendrían que buscar otro lugar de donde beber.

Había temas más apremiantes, también.

Estaba el asunto de qué haría Astrid ahora. Como resultaba obvio, no podían estar físicamente separados por mucho tiempo y Hiccup no podía vivir en Berk, donde sus hábitos nocturnos e incapacidad para ingerir alimentos humanos no tardaría en destacar. De igual manera, ahora que Astrid ya no envejecería, o lo haría al ritmo de un vampiro, no podía quedarse con las personas.

¿Qué iba a hacer con sus padres?

— No te preocupes — murmuró Hiccup besándole la ceja — Lo descubriremos. Aún tenemos tiempo.

Y era verdad. Transcurrieron otras dos semanas hasta que Toothless y Stormfly enseñaron a su crías a volar una vez que tuvieron la edad adecuada y pudieron dejar el nido.

Al final optaron por decir la verdad, o al menos, parte de ella. Una vez en Berk, Astrid llegó con Stormfly y dos pequeños dragones del color de la noche, y les contó que el motivo de su desaparición había sido que mientras exploraba una isla desierta al norte, se había encontrado con un Night Fury, el cual se había unido con su dragona impidiéndole regresar a casa.

Como los pequeños dragoncitos eran la prueba viviente de su historia, los berkianos le creyeron. Sin embargo, eso sólo era la mitad del desarrollo que había planeado a continuación.

Después de unos días de haber llegado, Astrid le comentó a sus padres que el tiempo sola en la isla, aunado con el resiente ataque a Berk, la había hecho darse cuenta que en cualquier momento podía morir y que quería explorar el mundo, conocer nuevos archipiélagos y encontrar sus propias batallas. Quería hacerse conocida y ser respetada hasta donde los barcos alcanzaran a llegar como la vikinga más valiente, Fearless Astrid Hofferson. Por eso, de ahora en adelante, iría en largos viajes, misiones intrépidas y búsquedas de gloria.

Siendo esto una práctica común en los vikingos, sus padres le desearon suerte y la vieron partir, extrañamente, un anochecer en lugar de un amanecer.

Astrid regresaba a Berk cada dos o tres meses con historias de aventuras que adaptaba o censuraba según fueran de Hiccup antes de conocerla, o de ambos en sus peripecias por todo lo ancho del archipiélago, una vez que sus dragones estuvieron dispuestos a llevarlos largas distancias. Nunca se quedaba más de una semana y siempre partía cuando salía la luna.

Con forme los años pasaron, sus visitas a Berk se hacían más esporádicas, pues aunque hacía todo lo que podía por aparentar ser mayor, seguía teniendo la misma apariencia que tenía a los veinte años.

Cuando sus padres por fin se fueron al Valhalla, Astrid no regresó a Berk de nuevo. Envejeció muy lento, a la velocidad que envejecen los vampiros y al mismo tiempo que su contratista y amante.

No fue mentira lo que le dijo a sus padres, a pesar de todo. Pues después de algún tiempo, historias y leyendas se esparcieron por todos lados sobre dos jinetes y sus dragones, sigilosos como las sombras e invencibles ante cualquier adversario. Pocos los veían, pero los que lo conseguían, jamás los olvidaban.

Y así, el tiempo pasó sin afectarlos, y a la Isla de la Noche, jamás volvió ni la Desesperación ni la Soledad.

* * *

Listo, pues ya se acabó. Me siento realizada por terminar una historia que me dio tanta pelea. Antes de fanfiction, si una historia me daba tanta pelea hubiera terminado por abandonarla, así que de verdad estoy MUY, MUY agradecida a todos ustedes que no me dejaron rendirme. No tienen idea de lo mucho que me ayudaron y me motivaron cada vez que me preguntaban como iba la historia y para cuando la tendría lista.

Si quieren ver los "Deadly Fury", hay un dibujo en la portada del capítulo.

Sin más por el momento, ¡nos leemos la próxima historia! Les mando todo mi cariño. :D


End file.
